


The Royal Lieutenant

by selinasnapenorrington



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinasnapenorrington/pseuds/selinasnapenorrington
Summary: Once upon a time, there is a Russian princess, her name is Ekaterina. She works in the Navy in Russia. Everything seems fine, until the storm...it changes her whole life...Feel free to comment, subscribe and like it, thanks!
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Gillette (Pirates of the Caribbean)/Original Female Character(s), James Norrington/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Groves/Original Female Character(s)





	1. The Beginning

It was a stormy night at sea. James had ordered almost every man below deck due to hurricanes. The storm bellowed and made the ship creak. It felt as if the ship was about to sink.

A Russian ship passed by and they saw the Dauntless. The storm is too powerful. Their ship was broken down into pieces after an big explosion. A girl , who is eighteen years old, dressed in a Russian Navy uniform is the only survivor.

James saw her and pulled her up. Making sure she was alive. He thought she was a man due to the clothing. He brought her below deck and laid her in one of the beds.

The girl is unconscious. Her brown hair has some ash in it because of the explosion. There is blood flowing down from her forehead. She is lucky to be alive.

James wipes the blood away from her forehead and he gets the ash out of her hair.

She opened her eyes slowly as she feel something is touching her face and hair .

James jumped a little seeing she was waking up.

"Are you alright?" James asked her seeing her fear. "You don't have to be afraid you're safe" James told her.

"I am fine. I only remember that I am on the navy ship...and it exploded because of the storm...." said the girl.

"Well you're safe now....I'm Captain James Norrington. And you are?" James asked softly.

"Perseus...Perseus Evans..." She lied.

"It's nice to meet you Perseus" James said to her with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too captain..." she said to him with a small smile.

"Are you wounded anywhere?" James asked looking her.

"I think I hit my head when it exploded." she answered him .

"I saw that. I'm sure you'll be fine its not that bad." James told her.

"I hope so....oh no! The crew! " she exclaimed as she remembered the crew that was with her earlier.

"I told my men to look for any other survivors." James said softly.

"Thank you captain ... I am from Russia actually."

"We can take you there after we make a stop at Port Royal."

"I don't mind staying in Port Royal." said the girl softly.

"Okay good.....we'll need a place for you to stay as well"

"Umm...I guess I can live in the streets..." said the girl. "I don't want to be a burden."

"I have a guest bedroom. And I don't think you'd be a burden"

"Thanks for the offer....you only know my name and where I am from....why did you help me?" She asked.

"I like to help people"

"I guess I have lost my commission." said the girl.

"Oh.....no you haven't" James said softly.

"How...?" She asked.

"Well I would think you haven't........." James told her.

"Haven't what...?" She asked.

"Lost your commission"

"I think I lost it...it is my idea to go for a trip to Jamaica...." she replied him with a sad look on her face. "They trust me....and now they lost their life because of me..."

"I don't think you lost it over one mistake. There are most likely more survivors than we think." said James. "And I'm sure they would not blame you for a storm that you could not control."

Her face is ash white. "How can the people in Russia trust me after I lost their family in a hurricane...? I was foolish...I...I....I may also lost my title because of this..." she said as her body is shaking "My father may take it away from me...."

"Calm down its alright. If you loose it I'm sure you'd find another job or something."

"Join the navy again? The last time I joined because of my father wanted me to spy on them...of how they worked..."

"Oh............" James said looking at her with a soft expression.

"My father would never forgive me...he would force me to marry someone sooner than I think if he ever find out."

James gave her a confused look. 'why would his father have to force him to marry someone?' He asked in his head.

"King." She replied him with a simple word.

"You're a prince???" James asked shocked.

"Umm...Yes " She partly lied.

"That's awesome!" Said James.

She smiled at him. Her face is quite soft for a "boy" .

James smiled back at her.

She looks down and look at her hands.

James was still a little shocked from learning that Perseus was a prince.

She feels bad that she is lying to him.

James looked at her curiously. She noticed his look and gives him a question look.

"Why did you father have you work in the navy?"

"He wants to know the Navy well...he don't want them to work against him. So he ask me to join the navy under a fake name." She replied.

"Intresting. Why does he think the navy would work against him?"

"He is just afraid...so he just takes cautions."

"Oh that's understandable."

"Where are we now?" She asked.

"Port Royal. In Jamaica"

"I guess I will need to join the Navy, right?" She asked.

"Only if you want to." Said James.

"I don't mind , commodore." She said.

"Alright. Can you walk?" James asked her.

"I think I can..." she said as she stands up and starts to walk but fall to the ground few seconds later.

James caught her and helped her walk.

She blushed when James caught her when she fall to the ground.

"I'll help you." James said having her arm over his shoulders. He had his right arm around her waist.

"Thank you captain " she muttered.

"You're welcome" James told her. He smiled brightly.

James guides her to the door. He opens it while still holding onto her.

She walks in. "You know, you can stop holding me." She said.

"You're not going to fall?"

"No" she said but her legs are shaking.

"Alright" James said letting go but making sure to hold her hand in case she fell.

She walks towards a chair and sits down. She looks up at James.

James looked down at her noticing how feminine she looked. He didn't say anything though.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing" James told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" James told her looking at her features.

"Sure." She said not so convinced by his answer.

James smiled as Theodore Groves walked in "Sir is he alright?" He asked.

She looks a little bit sacred as one more people come in. Lucky for her, her navy uniform is quite loose , so others won't be suspicious .

James nods "yeah he's fine." He said.

"Can I join the Navy? I mean after I have recovered."

"Yeah" James and Theo said at the same time.

"Thank you." She said. "Umm...my clothes are wet...can I have some clothes for me to change?"

"Theo go get him some clothes. Please" James told him as he went to get some clothes.

She waits for Theo to come back.

Theo returns with some clothes and the both of them exit the room.

She stands up and change into the clothes.

Theo and James were helping the others unload.

She walks out the room. And saw them unloading with the others.

Andrew bumped into you "Sorry didn't mean to bump into you" he said as he carried a large crate.

"It's alright. Do you need help?" She asked Andrew.

"Uh no I've got it."

"Okay. " she said as she looks at James who is quite far away from her.

James was at the harbor talking to the governor.

She walked over to them.

"Oh Hello. You must be Perceus" Govneror Swann said.

"I am. It's an honour to meet you governor." She said.

He smiled at her. "I suppose you'll be staying with James here." He said with a smile.

"Yes. He is nice enough to let me stay at his house."

"That's good" Govneror Swann said.

"Yes. But I will try and find a house soon after I have enough money."

He smiled then looked at James "Elizabeth missed you" he told James.

She looks at the both of them and thinking who is Elizabeth.

"I'm sure she did. How is she?" James asked "She's with that boy again. I told her to not hang out with that boy. But she doesn't seem to listen to her father anymore" Governor Swann said.

Ekaterina is completely confused of their conversation .

Theo walked up to her. "Elizabeth is the Governor's daughter. The Govorner wants James to marry her" he explained whispering to her.

"That's nice." She whispered to Theo , she can't help but feel jealous.

James and The Govorner talked for a while until Elizabeth showed up. She walked up to James and hugged him.

She feels so jealous that she walks away from the group.

Elizabeth didn't look happy with James. But she managed to make everyone think she loved him.

She was looking at her sword once she went back to the room. It is a beautiful sword with gold handle. It has some diamonds that has written the short form of her real name.

**E.L.I.R.**

James walked back to her.

She didn't notice him.

"You alright?" James asked.

She jumped. Her sword dropped onto the ground.

"Sorry for startling you" James said picking up her sword and then looking at it before giving it back to her.

"It's fine." She looks at her beautiful sword. "My father gave this to me when I am 15."

"What do the letters stand for?" James asked.

She looks a little bit nervous but she said "My full name."

"Oh that's interesting" James told her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Well there isn't a P in the initials" James said.

Her face turns into ash white.

"What is your full name?" James asked.

She remains silent.

James stayed calm about it. "Are you hiding something?" James asked.

" Екатерина Луиза Изабель Романова" she relied quietly in Russian.

James looked at her "you're a...." He didn't finish his sentence. "Sir Miss Swann is looking for you" Theo said walking in the room "I'll be there" James said walking to where Elizabeth was.

She sighed in relief when he left .

Theo looked at her "Come on....let's get off this ship and relax a little before we have to leave again" he said with a smile.

"Sure." She replied Theo with a timid smile on her face.

Andrew was carrying a smaller crate now. He was walking on the harbor when he tripped and fell into the water. The crate spilled all over the harbour.

She can't help it but laughs at him.

Theo giggled "Andrew are you alright?" Theo asked as someone helped him back onto the harbor. "You should really watch your step Lieutenant" The man said as Andrew pulled some seaweed out of his mouth..

Jasmine is walking around and when she saw Andrew pulled the seaweed out of his mouth , she laughs at him and run to tell James about that.

James laughed when he heard about it. "I'm sure everyone will laugh when they hear that" James said with laughter.

"I think I am going to tell everyone in the town about this."

James laughed even more.

"I am going to tell Ame first!" Jasmine went to find Amethyst and tell her the story. When she heard it, she laughed loudly.

James went with her. "And someone had to help him back on the harbor." James added with laughter.

"James! Who is the one that will live with us?" Amethyst asked James.

"Did I heard it correctly Jamie? Her?" Asked Jasmine.

"No I just studder a lot" James said to Jasmine.

"But I heard you said her as well!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"I said him" James said.

"Fine then." She looks defeated.

Andrew and Theo were racing each other to where James was.

Ekaterina is looking at the sea at the fort.

James walked over to her. He was being silent.

"Captain." She called him out of respect.

"You can call me by my name" James said.

"If you are sure...you can call me by my name as well."

"Alright. Ekaterina" James said.

"You keep my secret. Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

She hugged him without noticing it herself.

James blushed a little but hugged her back while smiling.

She realised what she has done. She blushed softly.

James was blushing a lot now. He smiled.

She kiss him on the cheek. She slightly blushed when she do that.

James smiled and kissed her back. "I won't tell anyone about you I promise" James said.

"Thank you...so I cannot join the Navy as I am a girl?"

James smiled at her.

She gives him a question look.

"You can still join but I won't say anything of you being a girl" James said with a smirk.

"Thank you. I guess I owe you." She said smiling.

"You don't owe me" James said.

"If you said so."

James smiled and kissed her cheek again.

"The sword. It's beautiful . Isn't it?"

James nods.

"I was thinking to use this sword when I joined the Royal Navy here, but I am sacred that others will find out ..."

"They won't."

"I hope so..."

James smiled and kissed her cheek.

Unfortunately, Theo came in at this very moment.

"Captain?" He asked.

Her face is very pale.

"Yes?" James said turning around to see Theo.

She is avoiding to look at the both of them.

"Why did you just kiss his cheek?" Theo asked.

Her face flushed when she heard the question.

"Uh.......I didn't you must've been seeing things Theo" James said.

"Yes...you must have seeing things as we are just talking about the Royal Navy in Britain."

James nodded agreeing with her.

However, Theo doesn't believe that.

Theo walks off.

Ekaterina sighs in relief.

James turned back to Ekaterina.

She looks at him in the eyes.

James smiled then hugged her.

She looks shocked. "You are not afraid that he will come back?"

"No he won't say anything" James whispered.

"Okay. I think I will join the Navy soon. As I need to join as a midshipmen first again."

James nods.

She went out and go to sign in the Navy at the dock.

James walked with Elizabeth through the town.

She was given a redcoat's uniform and she changed into it in her room.

James was now alone at the harbor.

She goes to find James in her new uniform.

James sat on one of the crates full of bordem.

"Hello, Captain!" She said "Do you need any help?"

"Oh no we're finished getting all the crates away. I was just waiting on you." James said looking at her.

"Alright!"

James stood up and lead them to his house.

She walks after him.

James stopped at a large house. He unlocked the door and held the door open. "Make yourself at home" James said with a soft tone in his voice.

She walks in and looks around. "It's beautiful!"

"Thank you" James said smiling.

"So where is my room?"

"Upstairs to the right. Next to mine" James said as he went to his room.

"Okay. " she said and walked into the room. She looks around the room. It's beautiful and it looks a bit like her room in Russia.

James walked in his room and shut the door.

She looks at herself in the mirror. She didn't recognise herself with the uniform on.

James knocked on the door .

She opens it and looks at him.

"Thank you James." She said and kiss him on the cheek. She takes it and looks at him.

James was blushing so much. He smiled at her than went back to his bedroom.

She takes off her uniform and puts on the nightdress. She puts her hair down and remove the makeup on her face.

James put his pajamas on before putting his uniform away.

She puts her uniform on one of the chair in her room.

James hopped in bed and looked up at the ceiling.

She goes to the bed and soon fall asleep on it.

James falls asleep.

She is having a nightmare. She screamed in the middle of the night, thinking the ship has just exploded.

James was by her side hugging her close.

She is sobbing. She is thinking about the people that were aboard the ship .

James cradled her and wipped the tears away from her face.

Her long brown hair is covering her face. Her head is at his chest area which makes part of his pyjamas wet because of her tears.

"You're alright" James said calming her by pulling you closer to him.

"I have a nightmare...the ship...it exploded behind me...I would be dead if the sailor didn't thrown me overboard...he saved my life..."

James just hugged her.

She cry herself to sleep.

James kissed her then fell asleep hugging her.

She wakes up the next day and she saw James is on the bed with her. Her eyes widen. She feels her cheek turns red.

James had his arms wrapped around her. He snuggled a bit closer to her while he was asleep. He smiled happily.

There is a knock in the front door. She feels herself frozen in James's arms .

The knock got a bit louder.

She tries to wake him up .

James eyes pop open a bit then he goes back to sleep. "Sir are you home?" Andrew yelled from outside.

She shakes James. "Wake up Andrew is outside!"

James woke up. "Huh? Oh shit" James got up and ran to the front door.

She sits on the bed waiting for James to come back and tell her what happened.

Andrew told James about something that had happened at the bar an hour ago and then he left. James walked back to Ekaterina. "There were pirates at the bar. Andrew said that there could be more." James told her.

"Okay. I guess we need to fight them." She said and she gets up, grab her uniform on the way , go behind the curtain and change into her uniform.

"They already caught the pirates in the bar. Andrew said they surrendered without a fight. He suggested just looking around in case there were anymore" James said explaining to her what Andrew had told him.

"Alright." She put the wig on and put some makeup on so that it can cover her feminine look.

"You look really different" James said.

"I know I am really different when I am not wearing the makeup."

"Yeah" James said then he kissed her cheek.

She flashed an evil smile at him. And she "accidentally" kiss him on the lips.

James cheeks flushed dark red as he pulled her closer into the kiss.

She kiss him and she feels her cheek turns red and hot to touch.

James smiled and pulled away from the kiss. He was blushing so much. He smiled at her.

She gives him a small smile and walked out of the room. She walks around and check if there's a pirate.

James put his uniform on in his room then ran out to catch up with Ekaterina.

She is walking near the tavern when she felt someone grab her and a pistol is at her head in a few seconds later . She is shocked.

James saw what had happened and his eyes widened.

"Goodbye lad." Said the pirate, he is going to shot her.

James shot the pirate right in the head before he could do anything.

She is shaking . She looks at the pirate who was killed by James and she starts sobbing because of the near death experience.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

"I am not...I am so afraid just now...." she said and continue to cry.

James hugged her. "You're alright I promise."

"I...I think we need to report this to the commodore..."

"Yeah we should." James said.

James followed her.


	2. Port Royal

***Few years later***

It was the day James was becoming commodore.

Ekaterina was wearing her lieutenant uniform. She was promoted few months ago. She is excited as it is James promotion ceremony today.

James was nervous. He looked at all those people. He felt sweat dripping off of him.

Ekaterina is standing with the other lieutenants. They are looking at James. She smiled as she saw him looking a little bit nervous.

James continues to do what ever his body told him to do. His mind was in multiple places all at once.

She saw James is walking to Governor Swann and the Governor gives James a medal. And now the sword, she saw James was showing off his sword skill.

James smiled a bit focusing so he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone around him. After he showed off he then went back into that odd trans.

The ceremony ended . The party starts. Ekaterina is talking with Theodore Groves.

James walked over to them. He smiled brightly. "Hi guys!"

"Congratulations Commodore Norrington!" Said Ekaterina. "You are going to purpose to her , right? I mean Miss Swann."

"Good Luck James." Said Theo.

"Uh......yeah......maybe" James said answering her question. He then looked at Theo. James smiled awkwardly.

"James. Miss Swann is over there." Said Theo while pointing at Elizabeth.

"Yeah I know" James said quietly as Elizabeth looked over at them. She smiles and sneaks up on James. She giggles quietly and then pokes James who jumps a little.

Ekaterina and Theodore walks away. Leaving James with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth hugged him tightly. "Hello James" she said smiling. "Hi" James said looking very nervous.

Ekaterina and Theodore are watching James. They found it quite funny as James is nervous when he is around Elizabeth.

James was trying his best to keep himself together. "I can't breath" Elizabeth said as she then fell. James was turned around. He heard her scream a little and he looked in her direction. "Elizabeth?" He said looking a bit confused. She had fallen over the edge and into the water. James was about to jump in after her to save her.

"The rocks sir! It's a miracle that she miss them!" Said Theodore.

"Shit" James muttered under his breath as Theo held him back.

They start to run to the dock. Suddenly, there are strong winds. Some navy's hats had flown away.

There is a strange man dive into the sea to save Elizabeth. He comes back with Elizabeth in his arm. She is not breathing. After Jack cut off the corset, Elizabeth spits out water and gasps for breath.

"Never would have thought of that." Said Mullory.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack said and he sees medallion. He said to Elizabeth "Where did you get that?"

James is a little jealous about this. "On your feet." James said to the strange man , pointing his sword at him.Theodore, Gillette and Ekaterina are behind James. Governor Swann is behind the all of them.

"Elizabeth . Are you alright?" Said Governor Swann as he helps Elizabeth up.

"Yes. I am fine." said Elizabeth.

Governor Swann sees Murtogg holding Elizabeth 's corset. Murtogg points at the strange man .Governor Swann looks over at the strange man. "Shoot him!"

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer? " said Elizabeth.

"I believe thanks are in order. " said James as he offers his hand to shake and reveals **P** for pirate "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him!" Said Governor Swann.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette , fetch some irons." James sees tattoo of a sparrow in flight. "Well, well? Jack Sparrow , isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow , if you please, sir." Said Jack.

"Well, I don't see your ship? Captain." Said James.

" I'm in the market as it were." said Jack.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." said Murtogg.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." Mullroy said and hands James Jack's effects.

Ekaterina and Theo are pointing their sword towards Jack Sparrow.

"No addtional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." James said as he unsheathed the sword "I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of"

"But you have heard of me" Jack said before getting pulled away.

" Commodore, I really must protest." Said Elizabeth.

"Carefully, Lieutenant" James said as Elizabeth protested.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness" James said.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him" Jack pointed out.

Ekaterina is looking at the both of them. She heard James said "Indeed." And suddenly after Gillette finished handcuffed Jack , Jack throw the irons around Elizabeth's neck and said "Finally."

"No Don't shoot" Govorner Swann said.

"I knew you'd d warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth . It is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"Its Miss swann" James heard Elizabeth say "Miss swann if you'd be so kind. Come come dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind" Jack said as Elizabeth strapped on his sword and puts his hat on "easy on the goods darling" Jack said to her as James rolled his eyes.

"You're despicable." Said Elizabeth.

" Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, my lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow ! " Jack said and pushes Elizabeth away and escapes, swinging around and landing on a beam above their heads.

"Now will you shoot him" Govorner swann said as James caught Elizabeth.

"Open fire" James said as Jack is shot at "on his heels" James ordered as Jack wrapped his chains around a rope and slides down to the ground "Gillete, Mr.Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." James said after Jack had gotten away.

Theodore, Ekaterina and Andrew are chasing Jack Sparrow and trying to find him.

James is with them.

Jack enters smithy, sees drunk and sleeping Mr. Brown and pokes him to see if he'll awaken. "Whoa! " he tries to get rid of the irons with a hammer but it doesn't t work. So he uses the red hot end of a metal rod to spur the donkey and succeeds in breaking the link between them by putting them on two turning wheels in the machinery powered by the donkey. He hides when Will enters.

Will calms the donkey and sees Mr Brown " Right where I left you. " he said and sees hammer " Not where I left you. " he notices Jack's s hat and reaches for it. Jack's sword unsheathed. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."

" You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Said Jack.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Said Will.

Jack smiled "Ah,well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me." Jack said as he was about to leave just as Will grabs his own sword. "Do you think this is wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked smirking a little.

"You threatened Miss Swann ." Said Will.

"Only a little. " they parry "You know what you?re doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how?s your footwork? If I step here" Jack said and he steps "very good. Now I step again. Ta." He sheathes sword and walks to the door .Will throws sword which gets stuck in the door, barring the exit.Jack tries to pull it out but is unsuccessful. "That is a wonderful trick? except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon. "Will takes out a sword with a heated tip, they fight "Who makes all these? " asked Jack who looks pointedly at swords.

"I do! And I practice with them? three hours a day!" Will said.

"You need to find your self a girl mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch are you?" Jack asked looking down.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it! " They continue their swordfight jumping onto a cart that sways under them .Will hooks a knife in the irons hanging from Jack's s left wrist and throws it up so it is embedded in the beam above, in return Jack hits a loose board which throws Will off the cart. Jack uses his body weight to get the knife out of the wood and falls back on the cart just as Will climbed back on.Will is thrown up into the rafters and cuts free a heavy sack which vaults Jack up into the rafters as well, they fight, jumping from beam to beam. Jack loses his weapon and blinds Will with sand. Jack takes out his pistol while Will protects his eyes. "You cheated!"

"Pirate! " Jack said when he hears men trying to break the door down. "Move away."

"No." Said Will

"Please move." Jack begged.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Said Will.

"This shot is not meant for you." Said Jack and gets hit on the head with a bottle of alcohol and falls unconscious.

James and Theo slammed the door open. They had to due to the sword jammed in the other side.

Ekaterina soon followed.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown . You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Said James.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." Said Mr Brown.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." Said James.

Meanwhile back at the fort the prisoners were waving a bone at the guard dog. "Come here boy. Want a nice Juciy bone?" They said as Jack rolled his eyes "you keep doing that forever the dog is never going to move" Jack said looking out the window and getting a beautiful sight of Port Royal.

**the Governor's house , Elizabeth' s room**

"There you go, Miss. " Estrella said and puts a bed warmer between the sheets. "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."

" I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it."said Elizabeth.

"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying."

"Oh, yes, it was terrifying." Elizabeth replied.

"But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say."

"It is a smart match. He's a fine man. He's what any woman should dream of marrying." Said Elizabeth.

"Well, that Will Turner , he's a fine man, too." Said Estrella.

"That is too bold."

"Well, begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place. " said Estrella as she leaves.

**Back at the fort**

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" Governor Swann asked.

Norrington sighed "No, she hasn't" James said softly

"Well she has had a very trying day today. Ghastly weather don't you think?" Govorner Swann asked .

"Bleak. Very Bleak" James said.

"What's that?" Mr. Swann asked.

"Cannon fire" James said tackling Governor Swann so he wouldn't get shot at "Return Fire" James ordered his men.

Ekaterina is wearing her nightdress when the Black Pearl attacks. She quickly put on her lieutenant coat , stockings and shoes . Tie her hair with a navy blue ribbon and apply some makeup. Then she left her house with her pistol and sword. She fight the pirates.

**~time skip~**

Will had gotten knocked out from the night before. He wakes up hearing James making plans or something.  
"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth" Will said walking up to James and looking at him and his lieutenants.

"Mr. Murtogg remove this man" James ordered ignoring William.

Meanwhile,Ekaterina is lying on the ground near the fort. She is bleeding heavily. The pirate she fought yesterday had given her a shot at her shoulder. She is waiting for someone to find her.

James had left his plans and headed to the fort. He walked near seeing her lying on the ground. Luckily it was only him. "Perseus........shit" James said kneeling down next to her. He examined the wound , tears formed in his eyes.

"James....my shoulder...it hurts...."

"I'll get you to a medic. Don't worry" James said as he carefully picked her up. He carried her to the medic. The medic cared for her wound and got the bullet out. James had hoped the medic had not noticed the fact that she was a girl.

"Miss Swann...I saw she was taken by the pirates!"

"Turner already reported that to me"

"Oh...when are we going to find her?"

"Today. But you should stay here and let your wound heal." Said James.

"But I want to come!" Said Ekaterina.

"You'll have to stay. I don't want you getting hurt" James told her whispering the last part to her.

"Please! I want to come!" Said Ekaterina and she gives James a cute puppy eyes. She also gives him a pout face when the doctor isn't looking.

James sighed and blushed a little. The doctor was turned around. He had his chance and kissed her. "It's too dangerous" he said as his lips left hers.

"I don't want to be the only navy member to stay here! I want to come!" She whined. She starts to cry which is actually fake. When James kissed her, she was thinking "I thought he has a fiancée?"

James wipped the tears away from her face. The doctor had left the room now going about his duties. James looked at her. "Please stay here and let your wound heal." James said to her in a soft tone. He carefully hugged her.

"But I want to come! I don't want to miss this!"

James sighed. "If your wound looks better by the time we leave then you may come with us alright" James said to her kissing her again this time on the cheeks.

"Then I hope it looks better..."

James smiled and blushed. He wanted her to stay so she could stay safe and not get hurt.

Meanwhile, Jack and Will aboard the Dauntless, they push Gillette and the other marines onboard into the sea and a small boat after them.

Ekaterina quickly changed into her lieutenant uniform and sneaked out.

James noticed Will and Jack in the Dauntless and went over there with a few of his men by his side.

"Search every cabin. Every hold down to the bileges" James ordered as Jack and Will snuck onto the Interceptor and sail away Norrington notices.

"Sailors back to the Interceptor! Now!" James ordered as the men tried to hurry to their ship but failed.

"Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time by ourselves" Jack said with laughter.

James was now irritated "Set top sails and clear up this mess!" James ordered his crew.

Theo looked at him "With the wind at quarter astern we won't catch them" he said to James.

"We don't need to catch them. Just get them in range of the long nines" James said having a hint of anger in his tone.

Theo began yelling orders as well. Theo returned to James "we open fire on our own ship sir?" Theo asked.

"I rather see it at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate." said James.

Unfortunately, unlike them Ekaterina is on the Interceptor and was soon found by Sparrow. He covered her mouth and showed James his hostage. Ekaterina is trying to break free , but Sparrow was too strong for her.

James saw her "don't shoot" James ordered. "Sir?" One of the sailors asked.

"Why we don't shot? Or send cannon fire to them?" Theo asked. He is a bit confused.

"They have Ek- Perseus" James said correcting himself.

The whole ship's crew members turn to the Interceptor. They saw their lieutenant was a hostage to Jack Sparrow now.

James watched feeling tension build up.

"What should we do now sir?" One of the sailor asked .

James wasn't sure.

"Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir!" Said one of the sailor.

The Interceptor bears down on Gillette's boat. "Abandon ship!" They jump off just in time as the boat is broken up and sinks under the Interceptor.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." said Theodore Groves.

"So it would seem." James said with a pissed and worried look.


	3. The Curse

**On the Interceptor** **, the brig**

Ekaterina has locked into the brig soon after. Her hand is being handcuffed by Jack.

"Now don't think of escaping Lieutenant" Jack said shoving her in the cell.

She glared at him and kicked him where it hurts the most.

Jack dodged it and laughed "you remind me of a woman who is very mad at me." Jack said with laughter as he left the room.

She is very angry. She hopes James will save her.

Meanwhile, James and his crew got the Dauntless ready to set sail.

**On the Interceptor**

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Said Will when he is sharpened his sword.

"Is that so?" Jack asked.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Said Will.

"I knew him. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will asked.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law" William said as Jack shook his head.

"He was a bloody pirate a scallywag," Jack said as William took his sword out.

"My father was not a pirate," William said now irritated.

"Put it away son it's not worth you getting beat again," Jack said calmly.

"You didn't beat me you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd kill you." William said correcting Jack.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" said Jack as he moves one of the sails so that the yard catches Will and swings him out over the sea. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these ? What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So?" Jack swings him back on board and offers him his sword. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Will takes the sword and asked"Tortuga ?"

"Tortuga," Jack said as they are on the island. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

"It'll linger." Said Will.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Said Jack.

"Scarlett! " Scarlett slaps him. Not sure I deserved that. Giselle! "Jack exclaimed.

"Who was she?! " asked Giselle.

"What?" She slaps him. "I may have deserved that." Said Jack.

**-Time skip-**

Jack looks for Gibbs and once he found him he threw water on his face. Will did the same.

"What was that for?" Gibbs said spitting water out.

"Waking you up" Jack said.

"The smell" William said.

They enter a tavern. Jack said to Will "Keep a sharp eye." as he sits at a table with Gibbs.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl."said Jack.Gibbs almost chokes on his drink. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack , it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."said Gibbs.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."Jack said to Gibbs.

"From what I tell of Captain Barbossa. He's not a man at all" Gibbs said as William looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack said.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack said and nods at Will .

"The kid?" Asked Gibbs.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?" Jack told Gibbs.

"Is he, now?? Leverage? Says you? I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." Said Gibbs.

"One can only hope. Take what you can?" said Jack as he toasts Gibbs .

They clink their tankards. "Give nothing back!" Gibbs said as they drain their drinks.

**On the Black Pearl**

"You'll be dinin' with the Captain tonight" Pintel said to Elizabeth as she stood behind the bars in the cell. "He requests you wear this" He said giving her a dress.

"Well you may tell the captain the I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request" she said to Pintel.

"He said you'd say that. He said if that be the case, you'll be dinin' with the crew.and you'll be naked." Pintel said as Elizabeth snatched the dress "fine" he said as he walked off.

In the Captain's cabin, the food is laid out. Elizabeth eats daintily. "There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry." said Barbossa as he gives Elizabeth a goblet with wine. "Try the wine. And the apples?" He offers her one. "One of those next."

"It's poisoned." Elizabeth told Barbossa.

"There would be no sense to be killing ye, Miss Turner ."

"Then release me, you have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you." Said Elizabeth.

Barbossa takes out the medallion. "You don't know what this is, do ye?"

"It's a pirate medallion." Elizabeth answered.

"This is Aztec Gold one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold?a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity." Barbosa said to Elizabeth.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa ."she said to him.

"Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took them all. We spent them and traded them and frittered them away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize?The drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner . Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it." said Barbossa as Elizabeth takes a butter knife and hides it. "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

"And the blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's why there's no sense to be killing ye?yet." He offers her an apple. " Apple? Arr." She stabs him with the knife and he takes it out. "I'm curious ? After killing me what was it you planning on doing next?" Barbossa asked as she runs out and sees the pirates, all decaying skeletons. "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing ? Not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." He walks out into the moonlight and reveals a skeleton. "You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner . You're in one!" said Barbossa and he drinks and it pours over his ribs, laughs and the crew laughs with him. "What are ye looking at? Back to work!"

"You heard the Captain. Back to work." the pirates said.


	4. The Interceptor No More

**the Dauntless**

Meanwhile, Norrington and his crew were after Jack to find Perseus.

"Keep an eye out men. We need to find him" James said as they reached Tortuga.

"Over there sir" A sailor said pointing to the Interceptor. It had been docked at the harbour. James docked the Dauntless right next to it. He boarded the ship and looked around. Theo and Andrew were with him.

**Interceptor**

Ekaterina is sitting in the brig. Her hands are handcuffed and her legs are cuffed to the brig door. She can hardly move.

She wants someone to help her, to save her. She feels so hopeless.She starts to cry softly.

James walked down to the brig his sword in hand. He looked in and saw her. Theo and Andrew were on the main deck looking around for Jack and William. "Shh" James said as he walked up to her cell and tried breaking the cuffs off. He had no keys so it wasn't working out for him. He looked around the room and saw keys hidden under a basket. James grabbed them and unlocked the cuffs and the cell door.

"James! I thought I will trapped here forever. " she said and hugged him .

James smiled and hugged her. "Are you hurt?" James asked.

"No...I am not...I heard Sparrow said that they need to find a crew and save Elizabeth...he knows where Elizabeth are! Maybe some of the Navy should hide in the brig and comes out and attack when things happened! And the others who aboard the Dauntless should keep an eye on the Pearl and follow far behind."

"I already sent some men to each tavern. But if they don't find him that's a grand idea" James said with a smile as he kissed her cheek. He hugged her again.

She smiled softly at him and slightly blushed.

James kissed her again. This time on the lips. He smiled after that.

"We should stop. They will notice." She said to him as she blushed.

"Fine" James said having his arms around her waist. He was smiling at her so much.

"Maybe we should tell them you find me and the plan I suggested."

"Yeah I like that" James said staring at her now. He didn't realize how much he was staring.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she starts to walk to the deck.

James smiled and followed her

"Andrew! Theo!"

They smiled and bear hugged you. "Perseus," They both said as they smiled happily.

She hugged them back. "It's good to see you two! Anyway, we have a plan!"

"What is it?" Andrew asked.

"I heard Sparrow said to find a crew and save Elizabeth...he knows where Miss Swann are! Maybe some of the Navy should hide in the brig and comes out and attack when things happened! And the others who aboard the Dauntless should keep an eye on the Pearl and followed far behind." She told them like what she told James.

"That sounds great" Theo said softly.

"Thank you." She said smiling at them.

James watched them and smiled. Andrew was now looking around the ship.

"Spread the plan onto the Dauntless."

"Yes sir" Andrew said running over to the Dauntless and telling them. James giggled a little.

She smiled and walked back to the brig slowly. James followed her as Theo watched skeptically. She sits down in the brig and James sits next to her.

"We just sit here now?" She asked.

James smiled "I guess so" James said with a soft tone in his voice.

She looks at the wall in front of her.

James looked and saw no one had followed them. He smirked and then kissed her on the lips.

She looks at him in shock but deepen the kiss.

James put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Theodore starts to walk down to the brig.

James hears him and stops kissing her and scoots over a bit.

She looks innocent and put her hands in her pockets.

James sits there with a grin.

"What are you grinning at?" Theo asked James.

"N-nothing Theo" James said looking at Theo. James was still grinning.

"Why you are stuttering? The James I know never shutter!"

James froze up a little. He hoped Theo didn't remember what happened a few years ago when they saved Ekaterina. "I forgot to take my medicine . They help m-me not stutter." James said making up an excuse.

Theo raises an eyebrow.

James was now sweating his face was red as well.

"You are sweating and your face are all red...are you sure you are alright, Commodore?"

"Yes Theodore I'm f-fine" James said to him.

"Alright...I was assigned to be with you two..." said Theodore and he sits down next to James in the brig.

James was a little disappointed by this. He didn't show it though.

There are some voices outside and Jack comes aboard the Interceptor with the crew.

James took his sword out.

They are talking about the compass and going to Isla de Muerta.

James listened.

A storm breaks upon them at sea. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will asked.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Said Gibbs and he turn to Jack and said "We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer." Said Jack.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"We're catching up." Jack replied.

James heard all this and tried figureing out where they were headed.

"I think they are going to Isla de Muerta " said Ekaterina.

"Yeah I think so too" James said holding her hand while Theo wasn't paying attention.

"Let's just wait...for now." said Ekaterina.

"Alright" James said still holding her hand.

She is looking at the sea from the small window.

James smiled.

Soon, they arrived Isla de Muerta.

James looked out the small window.

"We have arrived."

"I guess we have" James said hearing someone walk down to the brig he pulled his sword out. "Commodore is that you" Jack said with a smile.

"Yes and us as well!"

Jack giggled "well I suppose you plan on stopping us" Jack said.

"Maybe or maybe not." Ekaterina replied.

Jack noticed James holding her hand. "Ah. I see you figured out he-" Jack said as James cut him off by shooting at him. James let go of her hand.

Theo gave them a question look.

"What?" James asked Theo.

"Why you shoot him...?"

"Because he didn't want me saying anything about her" Jack said pointing at Perseus.

"Her? She's a girl and you know that?" Theo asked James .

James face turned bright red "Yes I'm sure Mr. Norrington also fancies her" Jack said answering for James.

"You fancy her? But I thought you are going to marry Miss Swann?" Theo asked James. "And she will be hanged if someone find out she's a girl..."

James had no idea what to say. He was so worried about Ekaterina now. "Worried are we now, Commodore?" Jack asked with a smile.

Ekaterina has a sacred look on her face.

Jack smiled "Don't worry lass I'll make sure not to tell anyone." Jack said looking at her then turned his head to James "You on the other hand have to deal with Mr.Groves here possibly telling Miss Swann and her father that you have love for another." Jack said

"I won't tell anyone Commodore I promise." said Theo.

James looked at Theo as if to say thank you.

She looks thankful as well.

James was still silent. He wanted to punch Jack in the nose. But he decided not too. "Now then Commodore what your plan to save Elizabeth. Maybe we could work together in this." Jack said which only made James turn red in anger. Just hearing Jack speak caused him to want to hurt Jack at this point.

"How do you know I am a girl?" Ekaterina asked Jack.

"Your make up rubbed off on my clothes dear. Also your voice and the fact the he was holding your hand as if he wanted to turn you around and kiss you" Jack pointed out.

"How did my makeup rubbed off on your clothes?" She asked blushing when Jack said the fact about James .

"When I was holding you at gun point. I didn't say anything lass because its common. Also another thing I may point out is that he went straight for you nothing else. If you happened to be another one of his men you may not have been rescued this quickly." Jack said pointing out the last part. He was telling the truth.

She blushed furiously. "Are we going to save Miss Swann or not?!" She nearly shouts at them.

James nodded. He was blushing a lot as well. "Well lets go then shall we love birds and Mr.Groves. Is it okay if I call you Theo right?" Jack asked as James had his head down.

Theo nodded. He still feel confused that his fellow lieutenant is a girl.

"Okay good. Theo I....umm... need you for a sec. I need your help with maps. They seem to hate me today." Jack said with a smile.

"Of course sir."

"Perfect. Commodore and milady please make yourselves at home on your ship which we will return once I have the Pearl and you have Miss Swann." Jack said.

"More like your majesty...." Ekaterina whispers to James.

James smiled as Theo and Jack left them alone. James looked at her and decided to kiss her on the lips again.

She smiled and kiss him back.

James had his arms around her waist now. He pulled her closer to him as he pulled her in a hug.

They come back half an hour later, with Miss Swann, Theodore Groves and Will Turner, But Jack Sparrow is not among them.

"Where is Jack?" James asked Groves.

"Umm...we knocked him out....and leave him with the pirates..."

James eyes widened "what? Why? He helped us get here" James said.

"It's Turner who did that....not me..."

James facepalmed.

"And the pirates...they are after us now...."

"Shit" James said under his breath.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got." said Gibbs.

The crew is running around. "What's happening?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us." said Anamaria as she looks out at the Pearl.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean ." said Elizabeth.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." said Elizabeth.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye." Anamaria replied.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth asked.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." said Gibbs.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Anamaria shouts.

"Anything that we can afford to lose? see that it's lost." said Gibbs.

James watched sitting next to Ekaterina . He was watching everyone work.

"They have thrown away the barrel!"

James had a confused look. He obviously had not been paying attention.

"The Black Pearl! They are behind us! And the idiots above us has thrown away the barrel!"

James cussed under his breath in German. "Its fine they're trying to gain speed" James told her. "They'll need to loose people not barrels though" James pointed out quietly.

"But the Pearl is next to us now..." she said with a =~= expression on her face.

"Yeah I know this" James said looking over.

**The Black Pearl**

Jack is locked in the brig by Bo'sun. He sloshes in the water. "Apparently there's a leak." said Jack.

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps. " said Barbossa as the gun ports are opened and the Jolly Roger is hoisted up.

**The Interceptor**

Barrels are tossed over the side. Will looks out at the Black Pearl and sees the oars, and stops a cannon from being thrown off. " We're gonna need that."

Anamaria sees the oars . "It was a good plan up 'till now."

"Gibbs ! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will shouts.

"With what?" Anamaria asked.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left." Said Will.

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" Said Gibbs. They stuff cutlery and other assorted items into the cannons including Gibbs's canteen. "The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."Gibbs continued.

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" Elizabeth ordered.

"It certainly has the element of surprise." said Will.

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" said Anamaria.

"Daft like Jack ! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we?ll load into the cannons! " said Gibbs. The anchor is lowered.

"Let go." Elizabeth said to Anamaria. Anamaria lets go of the wheel and the ship swings about.

James is watching. He is wanting to jump off to get away but he can't now. What if Ekaterina doesn't follow him.

Theodore is sitting beside them. He is watching as well. He saw water is filling up the brig. His eyes widen and he looked at Turner Who is a bit far from them is trying to open the grate, but failed. Soon the cabin is nearly full of water. "We are trapped!" He told James and Ekaterina.

James was standing now as the water was almost over his head. He had no idea what to do at this point.

Ekaterina is already drowning as the water already passed her head.

James remembered he still had keys. He acted diving under them and unlocking the grate. He came up for air. "Its unlocked we can get out now." He said out of breath. He then grabbed Ekaterina and swam to the main deck. Will and Theo followed.

The Interceptor suddenly blown up.

Ekaterina is thrown to the sea because of the force.

They all jump to the sea after her.

Will climbed up to the Black Pearl and threatened Barbossa to free Elizabeth or he will shot himself . Barbossa agreed and The Pearl arrived to an island. Barbossa thrown Elizabeth and Sparrow to the sea with one pistol that has one shot. Ekaterina, James and Theo swim to the island as well.


	5. The Incident and the Fight

"We are on this island...trapped...what can we do?"Ekaterina asked James.

James had carried Ekaterina. He layed her down on the sand.

"James? Wait...I remember rum runners have been around here before!" she said to James. "Your dear Miss Swann is here as well , along with Sparrow."

"I know they're here. But where?" James asked.

"You mean Miss Swann and Sparrow? They are over there." Theodore points at both of them who is not far away from them.

"Oh.....I didn't see them" James said looking at them.

Ekaterina looks at Sparrow who is holding two bottles. "Is that rum?" She asked.

"Yes dear this is rum" Jack said taking the bottle and chugging the rum.

Ekaterina rolled her eyes. Elizabeth saw them. "James? Lieutenants Evans and Groves? Why you are here?"

"We retreated from the ship when they fired." James said.

"I was a hostage to Turner and Sparrow and James and Theo here save me." Ekaterina told Elizabeth.

James was now confused "I'm not holding you hostage." James told her.

She rolled her eyes. "I mean you save me from them...damn...you can be dumb sometimes." She told James. Elizabeth looks shocked at her outburst.

James sighed "I'm sorry that I misunderstood you" he said before he walked off in a different direction.

"I am just teasing you know..." she said as she lie down on the sand.

James had already left.

She sighs and walks to where Jack got the rum. She takes five bottles and walked into the forest.

James had his wig off and was now laying on the branch of a tall tree.

She sits down on the ground and find a few sticks and wood and try to start a fire. She happened to sit down near James's tree.

James noticed her and watches her. He doesn't say a word or make a sound.

She finally start a fire. She poured the rum out of the bottles to one of the tree and threw one of the stick that has fire to the "rum" tree.

James climbs down the tree quietly.

The fire is glowing bigger and bigger. Smoke is running high up to the sky. She walks out of the forest.

James followed her.

She goes to the rum stock and takes out more bottles of rum and set the stock on fire as well.

Jack saw and run to her. "Why is the rum gone?"

Theo was passed out and Elizabeth was helping to dispose of the rum. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for us, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"Elizabeth said throwing rum into the pit of fire.

" Not the entire Royal Navy. Miss Swann " Ekaterina told Elizabeth.

"Well most of them" she said as Jack sat in the sand sadly.

Ekaterina chuckled as she sits down on the sand as well after taking a rum bottle from the ground not far from her. "You think I will burn all of them?" She asked Jack. She starts to drink the bottle of rum.

Jack popped his head up happily like a child. He smiled "You won't please say you won't" Jack said as he saw her drink some he was now acting like a dog begging. James rolled his eyes.

She is still drinking. She used her finger to point at the bottles of rum which is near James currently.

Jack runs over and sits next to the pile of rum bottles. He takes a large one and starts drinking it. James laughed.

She chuckled. She walks to Theodore and an evil smile appears on her face.

James smiled as Jack handed him a rum bottle. James took a sip.

She poured the rum over Theo's face and jumped on him.

Theo was shocked. He scooted away in a panic.

She laughs at him. Elizabeth joined her with a chuckle.

James and Jack decided to take a walk at the edge of the water taking four bottles of rum with them.

A ship is sailing towards the island.

James sees it but is too drunk to do anything. Jack is the one who waves his arms in the air. "Over here! Over Here!" Jack yells to get they're attention as James passes out.

The ship sails towards them. Elizabeth, Theodore and Ekaterina walks over to the ship which happens to be the Dauntless. Ekaterina rolled her eyes at James.

Jack pours rum on James to wake him up. James makes an angry face and trips him.

They climbed aboard the Dauntless.

When James climbed aboard Andrew jumped a little from shock. "Is he alright?" He asked Elizabeth.

"I think he's fine...just in shock..." Theo replied.

James smiled as Elizabeth walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"We got to save Will!" Elizabeth told James and the others who have are aboard the ship.

"You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" Said Governor Swann.

"Then we condemn him to death." Said Elizabeth.

" The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." Said Governor Swann.

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me." Said Elizabeth.

The Govorner sighed. "He should've let the navy handle it" he said to her.

" If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl . The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean , mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack said.

The Govorner took some thought on this.

After the Govorner took some thought on this James looked at Jack. "Its too risky. Lets go back to port Royal and get help. Then go after them" James said obviously having a plan. "They'd be gone by then" Jack pointed out.

"Commodore I beg you! Please do this ! For me, as a wedding gift." Elizabeth said to James.

James looked at her in the eyes. "Alright. Fine. I'll do it for you" James said. He glanced at Ekaterina. He loved her but he also loved Elizabeth.

Ekaterina glared at James and Elizabeth. She walks away because of jealousy and heartbroken. She walks into her cabin and locked the door.

Now that everything was calm James was at Ekaterina's door. He knocked on her door wanting to apologize.

She ignored the knock and was crying softly.

James knocked again. He heard her crying and felt terrible. "Please open the door." James said with a soft tone.

"I have nothing to talk to you. I hope you are happy about that!" She slammed at him .

"Ekaterina please let me in" James said softly.

"No." She said as she is quite stubborn.

James let out a sigh seeing how late it was. He sat down next to the door and waited for her to exit her room.

Elizabeth saw James. "Why are you sitting outside Lieutenant Evans's cabin?" She asked.

"I'm waiting on him to exit so I could possibly prank him" James lied to her being silent.

"Really?" She asked. "Can I join in?"

"Um. No I got it.....I'll tell you about it later though" James said as he hoped she'd walk off now.

"Alright." She said and kiss him on the cheek then left.

James wasn't in the mood for any kisses so he had no reaction. He waited by the door closing his eyes.

Unfortunately for them, Ekaterina heard the whole conversation. She dressed into a dry uniform , apply some makeup on her face and wear the wig. She get some glitter from her bag and opened the door.

James stood up immediately. He looked at her. "Please forgive me." James said to her.

She threw all the glitter on him and ran away.

James looked at all the glitter. He sighed. Then he ran after her.

She ran to her main deck then back to her cabin and locked the door.

James stopped at the door. He knocked on the door. "Perseus ? Please let me in" James said.

"No!" She said playfully.

Theodore and Andrew are talking together. They saw James is completely covered with glitter. They laughed very loudly. "Commodore! What happened?" They asked with a shaking voice.

"Perseus spilled glitter on me as a prank" James said shaking glitter.

"Really? I just want to tell you your beautiful Miss Swann is coming this way." Said Gillette.

James didn't care. "Perseus please let me in now" he said knocking on the door again.

"What do you want?" She asked him through the door.

"To tell you something." James said to her through the door.

"Fine!" She said as she unlocked the door.

James opened the door then walked in and shut it behind him. He then hugged her and kissed her cheek.

She pushed him away from her. "You are already engaged. I am just a fellow navy officer. Get away from me!" She hissed at him.

James was a little hurt. "You know she loves Turner right?" James commented "even I can tell. Plus her father was begging me to ask her so I did. That doesn't mean I don't love another" James said quietly to her.

"Whatsoever! I don't care!" She slammed at him. She walks over to the window in her cabin and looks at the sea.

James looked down. James had a single tear run down his face as he left the room.

She feels like a child when she slams at him. To say the truth, she is actually younger than Miss Swann by a few months.

James was now with Theo. Theo was patting his back. James still had glitter all over him but he didn't care anymore.

"You really love her?" Theo asked James.

James nods. "How could I not? She's funny. Adorable and so kind. And she is beautiful when she doesn't look like a man anyways" James said staring down at the sea.

"Wait...you have seen her as a girl before?" Theo asked.

James nods.

"How does she looks like?" he asked. " If you don't mind me asking."

"Beautiful.....brown hair.....she has hazel eyes that could look into your soul and fill you with joy" James said as he went into a dreamy state.

"So much like Miss Swann? But has brown hair instead of Miss Swann's dark blonde?"

James was ignoring him too busy thinking about Ekaterina. "No she's different. She is unique" James said. He was still in a dreamy state. He was smiling too.

"If you said so...we have arrived by the way..." said Theo.

James snapped out of his dreamy state and stood up.

Ekaterina walks out from her cabin. She saw Theo is looking at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

James was with the Govorner.

**On the small boats**

Ekaterina and Theo are in a boat together waiting for the crew of the Black Pearl come out.

James is with Jack and some others.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore ." Jack said to James.

**On the Dauntless**

Gillette pulling Elizabeth along with another soldier. "Sorry, but for your own safety." Gillette told Elizabeth.

"Coward! The commodore ordered ? I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!" Elizabeth shouts at Gillette.

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." Gillette said and shuts the doors.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" said Elizabeth. She tries to open the door but it is locked.

**On the small boats**

They saw a boat with two ladies half an hour later . They are coming out from the cave. Ekaterina and Theo point their pistol to them.

"Hold fire," James said narrowing his eyes at the two ladies.

Ragetti dressed in a dress and holding a parasol. "This is just like what the Greeks done at Troy . Except they was in a horse instead of dresses. Wooden horse." Ragetti said to Pintel while they're distracting the soldiers and sailors the pirates are boarding the Dauntless.

James noticed something off "Jack you go in there and save Will. Men back to the ship" James whispered the first part to Jack. Jack exited the small boat.

They start to row their boats back to the Dauntless.

**On the Dauntless**

The pirates were already on board. It was chaos when they arrived.

Ekaterina is fighting against two pirates at the same time. She is quite afraid. She saw the Governor has went into the captain's cabin.

James was guarding the Governor and was fighting Koehler.

**~ Time skip to after the curse is broken ~**

On board the Dauntless; Koehler suddenly falls dead after being run through by James .

"Parley?" Pintel asked while all the crew realize the curse has been lifted and surrender.

James rolled his eyes and said "The ship is ours, gentlemen!"

"Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah! " said the sailors and the soldiers. The governor joins them.

Ekaterina gives a small smile as the pirates she is fighting fall to the ground.

**In the cave**

"We should return to the Dauntless."Elizabeth said.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." Will said to Elizabeth as she turns away.

Jack swaggers over to Will. " If you were waiting for the opportune moment? That was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship." Jack said to Will.

Will rowing them in a boat to the Dauntless. " I'm sorry, Jack." said Elizabeth.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack said.

**On the Dauntless**

James notices them and smiles.

Ekaterina slowly walked to her cabin after ordering some sailors to take the pirates into the brig.

James tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say- t-that I really want to be with y-you. Because you're amazing you r-really a-are" James said stuttering on his words he could hardly get his words out.

Unfortunately for him, Gillette heard him. "Commodore? Err...you are in love with man....?"

James cursed under his breath "No Andrew you dumbie" James said rolling his eyes.

She chuckled and looked at Andrew. "Yes I am into man!" She said to Andrew and winked at James.

James was blushing so much he looked down as an attempt to hide it.

She smiled and walked into her cabin.

James smiled then nearly ran to his cabin and hid.

She takes a book from her bag and starts to read on her bed.

James lays on his bed and stares at the ceiling.

She is thinking about her family and tears start to flow down from her eyes.

James had his eyes closed.

The tears had make her makeup disappear and she looks like a girl instead of a man.

James went back and knocked on her door. "Its me. May I come in?" James asked.

"Yes..." She said in a shaking voice.

James walked in and shut the door behind him. He noticed her crying and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"I missed my family so much...."

"Maybe we can visit them" James said.

"It's too far...we need to go to Russia and we are now in Jamaica..."

"We can make a trip there" James said as he kissed her cheek.

"We can't....except if we go to catch a pirate..."

James sighed.

"And there is no pirate that is near Russia!"

"Damn it" James said .

She raised an eyebrow at him.

James kissed her cheek and whipped her tears away.

"I hope we can go to Russia one day...but we have a pirate to hang now..."

"Yeah...." James said. He held her hand in his and snuggled close to her.

She closed her eyes and thought about her parents and her younger sister Anna. She cried herself to sleep.

James was next to her the whole time.

She has fallen asleep on James's shoulder.

James had his arms around her. He had fallen asleep as well.

Theodore decided to wake everyone up the next morning. He burst into every cabin to wake everyone up. "Morning! Perseus! Time to have breakfast soon!" He said then he noticed she is sleeping soundly with Commodore James Norrington next to her. "James you old dog! Have you been 'sleeping' with her when you are engaged to Miss Swann ?"

James woke up "Huh?" He asked still half asleep.

"I said have you been sleeping with her while you are engaged with Miss Swann? Wow! You are right James! She is really beautiful!" said Theodore.

James was blushing. "Shut up Theodore" James said shushing him.

Ekaterina wakes up because of the noise the two of them are making. "Wass iz 'appening?" She asked still half asleep.

"Nothin." James said. He was still blushing. His cheeks were heated up.

She is fully wake up and saw James is sleeping next to her and Theodore is smirking. She blushed.

James was still blushing.

Theo smirked and walked out of the cabin.

James looked at her and smiled.

She smiled at him and go to wash her face and apply the makeup back onto her face.

James sat up and watched her.

She soon finished and looks back at him when she realised he is looking at her.

James smiled and blushed.

She chuckled and walked outside to get some breakfast.

James followed her.

She gets some toast and starts to eat.

James gets some egged and bacon and nibbles on the bacon.

She is laughing with Theodore Groves and Andrew Gillette.

Elizabeth had taken a seat next to James as she ate her food. She smiled at him.

She saw that and glared at James at the corner of her eyes.

James noticed. "Elizabeth. There is something I must tell you. Later though" James said looking at her.

Elizabeth nodded and gave him a question look.

"It's something I want to talk to you about in private" James said quietly to Elizabeth.

"Alright." She said and stands up and walked to his cabin with him.

Once they got there James froze not wanting to hurt her feelings. He sighed "Elizabeth remember when I proposed to you?" James asked.

"Of course. I fall off the fort and got saved by a pirate....on that day."

"Well.....I-I have found someone else. A-and I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I-i am in love with that someone else" James said as he stuttered on his words.

"Who is she? Or is it a he?Errr....I am in love with Will...so I really don't mind actually..." she said.

"Uh....it's a she.......but I can't tell you who. Its complicated" James told her.

"Alright...but I will know who if you two are having a wedding..."

"Then you'll figure it out there" James said with a smirk.

"Sure! But why keep it a secret?" She asked.

"I promised her that I'd keep it a secret" James said.

"Alright." She said.

James smiled at her and hugged her.

"But what should we told my father?" she asked.

"He'll be mad.....since it was him who planned for me to marry you in the first place" James said looking at her "I'm sure he'll get over it though"

"He must be mad...but who cares? If we can have our own true love?"

James nods.

She walks out of the cabin.

James followed and took the seat he was sitting in before he had left.

Ekaterina smirked and starts to flirt with Theodore Groves.

James noticed and got really jealous. He tried to ignore it by only listening to the sound of the waves.

Theodore looks as if he's going to faint. And Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at them.

James excused himself from the table and went back to his cabin.

After finished breakfast, they all went back to their stations except Elizabeth who is talking with Will.

James was talking to Andrew about the game war.

Theo and Ekaterina are scrubbing the deck floor with other sailors. James and Andrew helped them.

They arrived Port Royal ten hours later.

**Port Royal**

James sat on the harbor looking sad now.

Ekaterina had went to her house and removed her makeup and tame her hair.

James walked over to her house. He knocked on the door.

"Yes?" She opened the door. She is wearing a light blue dress.

"Hey......um so I told Elizabeth that I loved someone else. And she was fine with it.......b-but I don't think her father I-is going to be fine with it." James said. He stuttered so much.

"Oh...so what you do you really want? Invite me to go to the ball at the Governor's mansion tomorrow?" Ekaterina asked.

"Only if you want to go." James said hearing Andrew call for him "I'll be back later. He probably needs help" James said kissing her cheek lightly the he walked off towards Andrew.

"Alright." She said in a small voice. She heard Andrew asked "Is that Lieutenant Evans sister?"

"Umm...yeah. Why?" James asked.

"She's pretty! What's her name?" Andrew asked.

"Isabelle......what was it that you needed?" James asked.

"Nah...I am just thinking to ask her to dance at the Ball tomorrow...and if I am lucky enough...I will ask her to marry me someday..." he said in a dreamy voice with a same dreamy look on his face.

James sat down on a bench. "She is very pretty." James said not knowing what else to say. He then got up and walked back to his place. He opened the door and sat on the sofa.

Andrew is thinking about the girl who James said is Isabelle after he went back to his house.

James got out some wine and opened it. He poured a glass of it.

Ekaterina is writing a letter to her parents that she is alive and hopefully she can visit them soon.

James had fallen asleep after an hour or so.

The next day, Ekaterina decided to go to the ball as a girl instead of a lieutenant.

James had woken up and changed into a suit and he decided not to wear his uniform or any of that. He picked up the mess he had made last night and walked out the door.

Ekaterina has changed into a silvery off shoulder ball gown. And she walks out of the door after putting on some makeup.

James bumped into Andrew by accident. "Sorry Andrew I didn't see you there" James said.

"It's fine James. I saw Isabelle...and she's over there...she is stunning..." said Andrew and he is pointing at Ekaterina.

"Yeah.....um I should've told you yesterday. But I kind of already asked her to g-go with me to the ball with me" James said to him. He didn't want to break Andrew's heart.

"Ahh...bad luck to me then... good luck James!" He said to James as he saw Ekaterina looks at their way.  
James waved at her. "Sorry Andrew" James said to him.

She walks to James as Andrew walks away.

James was blushing "you look beautiful" James said.

"Thank you and you look handsome."

James smiled "thanks....." James said seeing Theo behind her.

"Shall we go to the Ball now?" She asked. She didn't see Theo.

"Sure......" James said looking at her then glancing at Theo who gave him a thumbs up.

She slowly walked to the mansion with him.

James followed her. He held her hand.

**Governor's Mansion**

She walks inside with James. Elizabeth saw them. "James? Is she the girl you fall in love with?" Asked Elizabeth.

James nods.

"She's beautiful. So what is her name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Isabelle." James said.

"Such a beautiful name. Oh...and where is lieutenant Evans? I thought he will come with the other lieutenants but he's not here." Asked Elizabeth.

"He is sick" James said.

"Umm...Alright " she walked away to find Will.

James held Ekaterina's hand.

She smirked at him and started to dance.

James danced with her.

Theo dances with Jasmine while Andrew dances with Amethyst.

James is blushing so much.

Ekaterina smiled. "It seems like your lieutenants are dancing with your sisters."

"Yes it does. I'm alright with it though" James said with a smile.

"And Theo is kissing your sister..." she said.

James looked over at Theo and Jasmine and smiled. Then he giggled a little. "I kind of saw that coming" James said.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah they hang out together all the time. And Theo flirts with her when ever she is around him." James said smiling.

"Jasmine looks like you a lot ." Said Ekaterina.

"She's my twin" James said with a little bit of a giggle.

"Oh...Alright." She replied.

James smiled at Ekaterina and twirled her.

They are still dancing.

After the song was over everyone stopped dancing.

The governor comes to James and Ekaterina.

"Um hello Governor Swann" James said when he approached them.

"Governor." Said Ekaterina. "I thought you are going to marry my daughter Elizabeth! And you are dancing with another girl?" Governor Swann asked James angrily.

"I am sorry but her and I have both found another that we love very much" James said trying to stay calm.

"Fine! But you will remember that the girl next to you will never be a noble." said Weatherby Swann.

James felt anger boiling inside him. "Who cares if she'll never be a noble? I love her and that is what matters!" James said with a stern tone in his voice.

Governor Swann glared at James and threatened him that he can take away his commission. Ekaterina rolled her eyes who cares if she is not a noble. "I am Governor. But I am from a Royal family." She said "And our parents have arranged our marriage years ago." said Ekaterina who lied.

"Yes I'm sorry for not mentioning her before but its true." James said to the governor.

"I thought you loved my Elizabeth and clearly I was wrong." He said and walked away angrily.

James rolled her eyes and Ekaterina did the same.

James giggled.

She slightly blushed remember what she had said. James noticed her blushing and kissed her. She blushed again. And she looks at James in the eyes."I love you" James said to her.

"I love you too.... tomorrow is the day that hang Jack Sparrow." Said Ekaterina.

"Yeah I know......I'll kind of miss him in a way" James said.

"Or maybe he will have a legendary escape again." She said slightly chuckled.

"I have a feeling he will" James said with a smile.

"But as we in the navy , we need to stop him."

"Yeah or give him a head start" James said.

"Maybe." She said and James laughed.

She goes and take some wine to drink.

James does the same.

Theo and Andrew soon joined them with James's sisters.

James smiled "hi guys"

"Hello James." They said.

James smiled at them.

"Jamie! Who is your dancing partner here?" Amethyst asked.

"Um this is Isabelle" James said.

"Nice to meet you Isabelle. I am Amethyst ."

James smiled at her. Ekaterina looks at Amethyst, she doesn't look like James or Jasmine.

"I know I don't look like James but I am really his sister, younger sister." said Amethyst. She got her mother's long silvery blonde hair and blue eyes.

James noticed Will and Elizabeth were walking over to them.

"Hello ." Said Ekaterina. "I am Isabelle."

Will smiled and shook her hand "I am William Turner" Will said.

She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you ." She is quite afraid that someone would realise she is lieutenant Evans.

"It is nice to meet you too miss Isabelle"

"I am sorry but I have to go." She said with a sad smile. And she left the mansion and back to her house.

James stayed but was curious what was wrong.

**Ekaterina's house**

She starts to pack her things as her parents has written her back that they will send the Russian Navy to Port Royal, so she can go to Russia to visit her parents.

James talked to some of his friends and then went home.

She don't know if she should tell James about that or not.

James stopped by her house to check on her.

She opened the door.

"Everything alright?" James asked.

"My parents...they sent the navy to get me tomorrow...they want me to go to Russia to visit them. I am sorry James...but I will join Jack Sparrow's hanging...I think..."

"No please don't talk like that" James said hugging her.

"I don't know if I will come back to Port Royal."

"Can I go with you?" James asked.

"I am sorry...James but you are a necessary in the Navy."

James was close to tears. He hugged her.

She hugged him back.

James kissed her lips.

"I will miss you...." She said as she kiss him back.

James had a tear rolling down his face. He couldn't hold the tears back.

"I will see you one day. I promise!"

"I wish I could go with you" James said.

"I wish as well but you can't..."


	6. Tortuga and the Way to Find the Chest

**~Time Skip ~**

It had been a year since James and Ekaterina had last saw of each other. James was in Tortuga at a bar drinking. His ship had sunk in the depths of the ocean. He felt as if he had nothing left.

Ekaterina is in her Russian Navy Uniform. She is near Tortuga island. She had ordered the marines to stay aboard and she along with her lieutenant will go to the tavern and get some drinks.

James sat at the table thinking what had happened over the past year.

She entered the tavern and ordered whiskey.

James noticed her and walked over to her. "You look familiar" he said to her. He was sitting in a barstool next to her now.

"James? Is that you?" She asked. He is really unlike James, his wig is messy, his uniform is dirty and his hat has deformed.

"Yes it's me. Although I am a mess right now" James said he was happy to see her.

"I am in the Russian Royal Navy now...and I am just come here to get one drink." She told him.

"Oh......well I'm here because my ship has sunk and I had no where else to go" James said.

"Oh...I saw Sparrow is here...recruiting..."

"He is?" James asked looking surprised. He came up with a plan.

"Yes..." she asked "What are you thinking?"

"Possibly joining his crew" James said.

She raised an eyebrow at him. She drinks the whiskey in her cup.

"To get something important like a compass and deliver it to Cutler so I won't get hung." James said.

"But he's evil! From what I have heard."

"No He's just a bastard" James said.

"Hope to see you soon." She stands up and starts to walk away.

James grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug then let her leave.

She looks at him at a moment and she walks to get some whiskey for the navy ship with her Lieutenant Baker.

James walked over to Gibbs.

She watched him in the corner. She ordered her lieutenant Baker to take the whiskey back to the ship first. She heard Gibbs asked "And what's your story?"

"My story...it's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." James said looking at Gibbs.

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked.

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening?I nearly had you all, off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the... hurricane." James said to Gibbs.

Jack takes a leafy plant and hides behind it.

"Lord.You didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs asked.

"So do I make your crew...or not? You haven't said where we are going. Somewhere nice?!" James said as he upturns the table and Gibbs falls off his stool, then starts strutting around the tavern "So am I worthy to serve the Captain Jack Sparrow ?" Jack tries to inconspicuously walk away with the plant clutched in front, James spots him anyway and points his pistol at him. "Or should I just kill you now? " James continues to say.

"You are hired." Said Jack.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that." James said and is ready to shoot when two pirates raise his pistol hand to the ceiling.

"Easy Sailor." said one pirate and the pistol fires and the bullet ricochets off the lights and breaks someone's bottle. A brawl breaks out.

"Time to go." Said Jack.

"Aye." Said Gibbs and they carefully make their way upstairs.

Elizabeth spots James and helps him fight off his attackers. James keeps on drinking.

Ekaterina helps him to fight as well.

Jack keeps trying on different hats, but not one seems to suit him well enough, then he takes another.

"Thanks, mate." Said Jack and he touches the pirate's shoulder and the man falls off his perch on the railing. "Ooh." said Jack and puts the hat he took off him onto another being carried off to be thrown off the second floor and he steps aside. "Carry on." said Jack and the man is thrown over.

James is surrounded by unfriendly swords, Elizabeth and Ekaterina at his back. "Come on, then! Who wants some? For an orderly line, I'll have you one by one. Come on, who's first?" James shouted.

Elizabeth grabs the bottle in James's hand and smashes it over his head. "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself." Elizabeth said. The rest cheer. They heave him out into the pig pen and leave cheerfully. Mr. Mercer, Beckett's man, is standing in the doorway watching. Elizabeth helps James get himself out of the muck. "James Norrington." said Elizabeth and sighs. "What has the world done to you?"

James looked at her.

Ekaterina looks at them for a moment and go to her ship.

Elizabeth helped him to stand and asked "Who is the one that fight with us just now ?"

James looked at her calmly.

"Who is he?" She continues to ask him. "He wears a navy uniform."

" A friend of mine" James said to Elizabeth "in fact that was Evans" he added.

"Lieutenant Evans? But he is not wearing the Royal Navy uniform like his old ones."

"He went back to Russia to work with his father"

"He's Russian? I never knew that. Come on we have to go to the Pearl...and I guess you need to clean up as well..." said Elizabeth.

"Y-yeah" James said realizing how messy he was.

"You have mud and other things in your face...and your uniform..." said Elizabeth as she starts to walk to the dock that where the Pearl is with him.

James followed her.

" Captain Sparrow? " Elizabeth asked.

"Come to join me Crew, lad? Welcome aboard. " Jack said to her.

"I'm here to find the man I love. " Elizabeth told Jack.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." Said Jack and he looks alarmed and indicates to Gibbs to get the 'lad' away from them. James throws up into the bay.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow. " said Elizabeth.

Jack finally turns all the way around. "Elizabeth?" He asked and turns to Gibbs. "Hide the rum." Gibbs takes the bottle from his hand and walks onto the ship. "You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin. " Jack said to Elizabeth.

James was standing next to Elizabeth.

"Jack. I know Will came to find you, where is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's Crew. " Jack said.

"Davy Jones? " Elizabeth asked.

James is still throwing up. "Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" Said James.

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here? " Jack asked.

"You hired me." Norrington said. "I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny." Jack said childishly.

"Jack! All I want is to find Will."

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

"'Course."

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will the most."

"And you have a way of doing that?"

"Well, there is a chest..."

"Oh, dear." Norrington said.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Pintel and Ragetti walked by, together carrying a crate of bottles, and overheard the conversation.

"What contains the still-beating heart o' Davy Jones." Pintel said.

"Unh-unh... unh-unh... unh-unh..." Ragetti made noises like a heartbeat, pretending to hold one.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including... saving brave William from his grim fate." Jack said.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" James asked.

"How do we find it?" She asked.

"With this. My Compass... is unique."

"'Unique' here having the meaning of broken." Norrington said.

"True enough. This Compass does not point north." James vomited over the side again.

"Where does it point?"

"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"Oh Jack. Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will?"

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack handed the compass to Elizabeth, then drew away quickly so as not to influence the compass. Elizabeth consulted the compass, for her the dial clearly pointed in a specific direction. Jack slowly rose up to peer at the face of the compass. "Mister Gibbs!"

"Cap'n."

"We have our heading."

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and prow that canvas!"

"Miss Swann."

"Welcome to the crew, former Commodore!" Pintel said putting a goat in his arms.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh..." Norrington glared as Pintel walked away. James is quite ashamed of himself.

**Port Royal**

Beckett unsheathes what used to be James Norrington's sword. "There's something to knowing the exact shape of the world and man's place in it. Don't you agree?" Beckett said to Governor Swann.

Governor Swann is without his wig, looking bedraggled and in chains. "I assure you..." he said and holds out his chained hands. " these are not necessary."

"I had you brought here because I thought you'd be interested in the whereabouts of your daughter." Beckett said to him.

"You have news of her?" Governor Swann asked.

"Most recently seen on the island of Tortuga. The left in the company of the known pirate, Jack Sparrow, and other fugitives from justice." Ian Mercer replied.

"Justice? Hardly." Said Governor Swann.

"Including the previous owner of this sword." Beckett said putting the sword back "I believe. Our ships are in pursuit and justice Will be dispensed by cannonade and cutlass and all manner of remorseless pieces of metal. I personally find it distasteful to even contemplate the horror facing all those on board" Beckett said looking at Governor Swann.

"What do you want from me?" He asked after seeing James's sword.

"Your authority as Governor, your influence in London, and your loyalty to the East India Trading Company." Beckett said to him.

Governor Swann scoffs softly. "To you, you mean."

"Shall I remove these shackles?" Beckett asked walking up to Governor Swann.

"Do what you can for my daughter." Said Governor Swann and with a glance from Beckett, the chains are unlocked.

"So you see, Mercer, every man has a price which he Will Willingly accept. Even for what he hoped never to sell." Beckett said.

**Black Pearl**

The crewmen were scrubbing the deck of the Black Pearl.

"Beckett." said Jack.

"Yes, they're signed 'Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company.' " said Elizabeth.

Jack holds the Letters of Marque closer to study the signature. "Euhh." He said and sticks tongue out.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." Gibbs said.

"Ah." said Jack.

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that." Said Gibbs.

"Of course. He wants the chest. " said Jack.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth answered.

"If the Company controls the chest, they control the sea." Gibbs said.

"A truly discomforting notion, love." Jack said as Gibbs nods and agrees "Baaad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" He said walking off to see to the sails.

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these?" Jack asked as he holds up the Letters of Marque.

"Persuasion." Said Elizabeth.

"Friendly?" Jack asked.

"Decidedly not. " Elizabeth answered.

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize." Jack said. He reads the letter. "Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company..."

James overhears this.

Jack puts the letters away. "As if I could be bought for such a low price."

"Jack, the letters, give them back." Said Elizabeth.

"No. Persuade me. " Jack said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth comes up behind him and leans in. " You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword. "

Jack turns to face her. "As I said... persuade me."

Elizabeth walks away.

James walked up to Elizabeth "It's a curious thing, there was a time I would give anything for you to look like that while thinking about me." James said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, I think you do." James said to her.

"Oh, don't be absurd, I trust him, that's all." Elizabeth said to James.

James laughed then walked before turning back for another word "So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place." He shook his head and continued walking.

Elizabeth takes out the compass and opens it. It's direction changes to point to Jack. She shakes her head and closes the compass, looking a little disturbed.

**On a merchant ship**

Will is sitting with a blanket over his shoulders and a hot cup in his hands. "Just put as many leagues behind us as you can. As fast as you can" Will said to the captain.

"And what are we running from? " the captain asked.

Will spots Elizabeth's wedding dress draped on a chair , so he walks to it. "That dress... where did you get it?" He asked.

"It was found aboard this ship. The Crew thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill fate." The captain said.

Will picks up the dress lovingly and said "That's foolish."

"Ah, yes, exceedingly foolish. " a sailor said.

"It brought good fortune. The spirit told us... pull in at Tortuga. And we made a nice bit of profit there." The other sailor said.

"Off the books, of course. " said the captain.

" I imagine... some of your crew may have jumped ship there. " Will said.

**Time skip a little so we are now back at the Black Pearl because I am lazy**

James was sitting on a barrel thinking of Ekaterina. He wanted to see her once again.

"Clean the ship !" Jack said to James and throw a rag at him.

James got right to it. He started scrubbing the deck first.

Jack is standing near and is watching him. They are quite near to the island now.

James was now cleaning the sails. He almost fell but caught himself.

Jack is watching James's face, he is thinking where he had seen the former commodore before.

James noticed Jack watching him.

"What's your father's name...?" Jack asked when he saw James has caught his staring.

"Lawrence" James told him.

"Wait...Admiral Lawrence Norrington...?"

"Yes that's him" James told Jack.

"I think you are quite familiar when I first saw you in Port Royal....wait....aren't you the little boy who lost his footing because he saw me....and later my father saved him from drowning....?" Jack said.

James gave him a questioning look "if that was me then I don't remember that" James told him.

"Maybe you are too young to remember that , little Sadie Norrie!!!!" Jack sings that out loudly.

James looked at Jack and smirked.

Jack noticed the smirk and said "What are you smirking at baby Sandie Norrie?"

"You." James said.

"Why? Baby Sandie Norrie?"

"I'm not a baby" James said to Jack.

"You are! I remember you are crying when you first saw me and my dad!"

James gave Jack a dirty look.....

Jack smirked.

James finished cleaning the ship and sat back down on the barrel.

They arrived the island as Gibbs yelled "Land ho"

James looked at where they were "why are we here? This place is deserted" James said.

"Because we need the sea." He said to James and later yelled at Gibbs "I need my jar of dirt!"

James smiled knowing this information.


	7. The Fight and Control the Sea

Ragetti and Pintel are rowing the boat with Jack and his jar of dirt in it, James at the prow. "You're pulling too fast." Pintel said.

"You're pulling too slow." said Ragetti.

" We don't want the Kraken to catch us. I'm saving me strength for when it comes. Just don't think it's Kraken, anyways. Always heard it says Kray-ken." Pintel said.

"What with the long 'a'? " Ragetti asked.

"Aha."

"No no no no no. "Kroken"'s how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and "Kraken"'s closer to that." Ragetti argued with Pintel.

"Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken."

"It's a mythological creature; I can calls it what I wants!"

Jack puts his coat in the boat and picks up a shovel. "Guard the boat; mind the tides... don't touch my dirt." Jack said.

James and Jack follow Elizabeth across the island as she leads them with the compass.

Elizabeth starts walking in circles. The compass needle points to Jack once more and she shakes it. "This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." She said and sits down cross-legged on the sand.

Jack walks over and looks at the compass. "Yes, it does, you're sitting on it." He said.

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack shoos her off. "Move." He said and whistles to James to start digging.

James starts digging.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide... " Said Pintel.

Ragetti balancing the shovel on his hand. "I can join the circus."

"Mind if I shine your shoes, sir?" Said Pintel and they are seen by Davy Jones through his telescope.

"They're here. And I cannot set foot on land for near of a decade." Said Davy Jones.

" Trust us to act in your stead?" Maccus asked.

"I'll trust you to know what awaits you should you fail! Down then." Davy Jones replied. The Crew shouts. Ragetti and Pintel run when they hear the thud of the Flying Dutchman descending below the water.

Jack is meditating while Norrington digs, suddenly he hits something solid, they all look down into the hole.!The sand is swept off the wooden chest holding the actual chest and Jack breaks it open, on top lie letters and under them, the chest of Davy Jones. They put their ears to it and it thumps.

"That's .....the heart?" James asks looking at Jack.

"Yes. It's the heart Norrie."

James rolled his eyes at Jack.

"It's real." Said Elizabeth.

"You actually were telling the truth." James said.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised." Jack said.

Will walks up to them. "With good reason." He said.

"Will." Elizabeth runs to him. "You're alright, thank God! I came to find you." They kiss while Jack watch jealously out of the corner of their eye.

James was watching as well.

"How did you get here?"

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy is it?"

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack said in a high-pitched tone of voice. "What?"

"I was reunited with my father."

"Oh, well, you're welcome, then."

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie! " Elizabeth said.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." Jack said to Elizabeth. Will unsheathes his father's knife and kneels next to the chest. "Oi, what are you doing?" Jack asked Will.

"I'm gonna kill Jones." Will answered. Jack takes out his sword and levels it at him.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Jack said. Will looks like he's relented and stand up, key still in hand. "Now, if you please." Jack reaches out for the key. "The key."

Will snatches Elizabeth's sword from her. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. And I hope you're here to see it."

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry. " James said pulling his sword out.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack said.

James pointed his sword at Jack now. Will now turns his to James and they form a triangle. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it: I get my life back." James said.

"Ah. The dark side of ambition." Jack said to James.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." James said and they start fighting each other.

Once Jack got a chance he took it and ran off. James followed after him.

"Stop it!" Said Elizabeth and she is ignored. Will falls. "Will!" she said and kneels to help him up.

"Guard the chest." Will said and runs after the two fighting.

"No!" She said and runs after them ,she goes on a tirade while they ignore her and instead fight each other. "This is not funny! This is no way for grown men to – Oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other, that's all there ever is. I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!" She said and doesn't notice Pintel and Ragetti just behind her.

"How'd this go all screwy ?" Pintel said watching the scene.

"Well, each wants the chest for hisself, don't 'e? Mr. Norrington, I think, is trying to regain a bit of honor. Ol' Jack's looking to trade it, save his own skin. And Turner there – I think 'e's trying to settle some unresolved business twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father. " said Ragetti.

Pintel nods in agreement.

Elizabeth is saying in the distance. "This is madness!"

"Sad." Pintel said.Ragetti nods. "That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny."

Ragetti tsk and said "Terrible temptation."

"If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path." said Pintel and they look at each other, laugh and go off to get the chest.

Elizabeth still throwing rocks. "Enough! Oh. Oh! The heat." She shouts and pretends to faint, they continue to ignore her. She sits up and finally spots Ragetti and Pintel making off with the chest. She runs after them.

James,Jack and William are still fighting over the chest.

Jack falls. "Bugger." He said , gets the key and runs off. The two following still fighting.

James pulls Will back and Will falls, then James kicks sand in Will's face. "By your leave, Mr. Turner." James said, mock-bows before him and goes after Jack.

On the beach, Jones's pirates are surfacing. They shamble up to the chest and find it gone.

Pintel and Ragatti notice the crew of Jones and Ragatti starts to panic a little.

James is in pursuit of Jack. They fight up the stairs of what used to be a mill. James gets the key and Jack looses his balance and grabs a bell-rope, so he goes down and Will, who's caught up, goes up and grabs the key from James.

Will lands on the top-most level. "By your leave, Mr. Norrington." Will said. James takes off after him.

The Undead pirates on the beach come up to the chest at the precise moment that the bell starts tolling, and figuring that's where the chest must've gone, follow the bell.

Will and James take their fight outside, Jack following with a cautious step after them at a leisurely pace. Will has the key in the hand not holding his sword and Jack tries to catch it, but as Will is still fighting, it is a little difficult; once he has it, the two turn on him.

Jack is disarmed. James said to Will. "Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life."

"Be my guest." Will replied.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to hisself... aye? So whose fault is it really that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" Jack said to James.

"Enough!" James said and takes a swipe at Jack who somersaults off the roof and safely lands on the ground. "Unfortunately, Mr. Turner... he's right!" James continues and turns on Will.

Jack finds his sword and sheathes it. "Still rooting for you, mate." Jack said and jauntily walks off with the key now around his neck. He doesn't watch where he's going and falls in a grave and looks around and sees James and Will sword fighting on a mill. They're weight ends up breaking the mill.

James and Will were still fighting on the wheel.

Pintel is running through the jungle with the chest. "We've got it!" He said. Elizabeth steps in their path and reaches for a sword that isn't there. Ragetti and Pintel take out theirs. " 'Ello, poppet." They pause to stare at the giant wheel rolling by with James and Will still sword-fighting, Jack in close pursuit behind them; they shrug and continue to advance on Elizabeth; that's when a hatchet thuds into the nearest tree trunk, Davy Jones's Crew coming upon them; Elizabeth gets the swords handed to her and Ragetti and Pintel shag up the chest; all three make a run for it; the chest meets a tree and is dropped, to protect it, Elizabeth steps into a fight.

Jack finally catches up with the wheel and decided to have another go at running on the inside; before the key reaches him, Will falls and seeing the key right under him, snatches it; he now fight with Jack, James joining them soon after.

Being one sword short, Elizabeth, Ragetti and Pintel have to share while they fight the Undead pirates.

James , Jack and Will were still on the wheel fighting while Pintel,Elizabeth and Ragatti were fighting the undead crew of pirates.

Jack manages to break the string the key was attached to and having got his prize, leaves the wheel quickly, latching onto a palm tree; just in time, too, as the wheel rolls off a slope; when the leaf he's holding breaks off, he lands on the ground along with a few solid looking fruit; he sees the pirate rushing through the trees with the chest in hand.

"Hmm." Jack said and hefts one of the fruit and throws it at the pirate; the throw knocks the pirate off his feet and consequently knocks his head off.

"Anido. Anido! Follow my voice, follow my voice!" Said the undead pirate, the body stumbles around; Jack takes advantage and walks up to the chest with the key. "To the left. No! Other left. Go..." said the pirate and the body walks into a palm tree. "No, that's a tree."

"Oh, shut it." Jack said and turns the key in the lock and the chest opens with a clang; he opens the lid and reveals a still beating heart, picks it up and stuffs it down his shirt when Elizabeth and company run in, slamming the lid of the chest shut before he goes; Ragetti and Pintel resume carrying the now empty chest and they go on running to the beach.

Jack runs towards their abandoned boat. "Jar of dirt!" He said and finds it and after spilling some dirt out, stuffs the heart inside and covers it with some of the dirt he's spilled out; just as he closes the lid one of Jones's Crew comes at him.Jack fights with an oar.

Elizabeth and company make it out onto the beach as well, and Will and James are still rolling around and around in their wheel, which is heading towards the beach; it rolls over a few of the pirates Elizabeth is fighting with and finally, with a groan, stops and falls over; James and Will climb out with some difficulty, very dizzy after their ride; they can't walk or stand straight and keep falling over.

James smiled to himself a little.

Will sees the fight. "Great." He tries to walk to it and falls over and can't seem to get up. James's a bit more successful, as he runs to the boat, grabs the Letters of Marque out of Jack's Jacket pocket and notices some spilled dirt, being clever, he realizes what must've been done and he put something into the front of his shirt.

James smiled even more to himself for getting the letters of Marque.

Ragetti and Pintel thinking themselves clever, place the chest into the boat and push off, Will stops them and levels his sword at them; they go for their own before realizing Elizabeth's got them; they shrug and brandish a net and an oar against him; that's when Will spots the chest and forgetting the two, picks it up instead; Jack notices his noticing and "accidentally" knocks Will out with his oar.

"Will." Elizabeth said and runs over to Will lying half in half out of the boat.

"Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with." Jack said. The undead Crew close in on them.

"We're not coming out of this." Elizabeth said.

"Not with the chest. Into the boat." James said and grabs the chest.

"You're mad." Elizabeth said.

"Don't wait for me." James said and runs off as a distraction with the chest clutched close. The undead Crew follows.

James was running as fast as he could away from the undead crew.

James runs for a while through the trees before he trips and falls, he reaches for his sword but the pirate who had previously lost his head and is not holding it in his hand steps on it.

"Your bravery is wasted. I shall pry the chest away from your cold... dead... hands." He said.

"Here you go." James said and throws it to the pirate who drops his head and catches the chest; he runs off; the Crew have a laugh at his expense.

His body walks away with the chest, leaving the head. "What... Anido, Anido! Pirates." The Pirate said and rolls into the conch and a crab emerges from the shell and crawls after the pirates. "Come back here. Hey,—??"

**-Time skip-**

Ekaterina's ship the HMS Victory is sailing near the island.

James sees it and waves his arms hoping they'd see him.

Ekaterina is looking at the island through her telescope. She orders her man to sail near the island as she saw something waving at her direction.

James noticed they'd changed course towards the island.

Some Russian Navy sails towards the island with a boat.

James smiled.

They saw him. "Are you lost?" One of the Lieutenant asked.

"No.....but we must get out of here quick. Like right now" James said in a hurry.

"Alright." They help him into the boat and starts to sail back to the HMS Victory.

They are soon aboard the HMS Victory.

James climbed aboard and saw Ekaterina.

"Hello.James Norrington. Do you need some change of clothes?" She asked.

"Yes please but you must get this ship out of here now" James said.

"Why?" She asked but ordered her men to sail away from the island.

"Davy Jones and his crew are in these waters" James told her quietly.

"What?" She asked. She walks into the captain quarters and give him a new pair of breeches, a new shirt and a long coat.

"Thank you. Um do you happen to have anything I could use to get rid of this?" James asked gesturing to his beard.

"Umm...I don't have a knife for beard....I can help you to ask one of my lieutenant if you want."

"Um thanks......" James said then hugged her.

She walks out and close the door behind her. She goes to find Lieutenant Baker to borrow his knife for beard. She walks back to her quarters 10 minutes later with the knife.

"Thank you" James said when she returned.

She gives him the knife. "I will leave you to change then. Oh and there are a bathtub with some fresh waters in and clean towels. So you can clean yourself if you want." She said as she points at the bathtub in the corner of the room and leaves the room.

"Thank you" James said before she left. James cleaned himself up. Changed into the fresh clothes then shaved his beard.

Ekaterina is in the kitchen of the ship. She takes some bread and soup and walks back to her quarters. She knocked on the door.

"Its alright to come in" James told her whipping his face off with a towel.

She opens the door. "I have gotten some food for you." She puts down the tray on her table.

He turns around. "Thank you." James said with a smile.

She sits down on her bed and looks at him. "You are welcome."

"I missed you" James said to her.

"James. I missed you too."

"How have you been?" James said.

"I am doing good. How about you? I guess not that good...as you are thrown into the pigs when I last saw you..." She said.

"Well the plan I told you about worked.....so I'm doing great. Do you think you could make a stop at Port Royal?" James asked.

"Ummm....sure. Do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

"Only if you don't mind dealing with Cutler Beckett" James said to her.

"As the next queen, I think I won't mind. I wonder if I can see Theo and Andrew...." she said.

"I'm sure you will. They've missed you" James said.

"I missed them too." She said. They are sailing towards Port Royal.

When they arrived James hopped off the ship and onto the harbor.

She followed him.

James smiled slightly heading to where Cutler Beckett lived/stayed.

Some of her lieutenants followed her as well.

His guards saw us coming and let us in.

They walked in.

The guards led them to Cutler Becketts office. Cutler sat at his desk signing papers looking over each and everyone of them.

They looked at him. The Lieutenants of the Russian Royal Navy stand guard near Ekaterina and James.

James smiled at her.

But she isn't looking at James. She is looking at Beckett and Mercer along with her Lieutenants.

Beckett looks up. "Mr.Norrington?" He said asking if it was James.

"Yes. It is him Beckett." Said Ekaterina. She glared at Beckett who is looking at her.

Beckett only smiled at her when she glared at him. "Well then Norrington what is it you came here for?" Beckett asked as James pulled out a small brown bag along with papers.

"What is this ?" Beckett asked.

James gave him the heart and the letters.

"The heart along with these" James said as he passed the letters to Beckett.

Beckett looks at the letter. It seems James Norrington has taken the liberty to fill his name on the letter and wants to be a privateer. He looks into the brown bag and saw Davy Jones's heart in it. He smirked.

James was waiting for him to say something.

"You want to be a privateer?" Beckett asked.

"Yes please" James said.

"Or I think better. Reinstatement to your former rank and status, all rights and privileges attendant. And I believe a promotion is due, as well. Do you agree, Admiral Norrington?" Beckett asked. James's commodore sword is in a box on the desk.

James looks at it then at him and nods.

Beckett smirked. "But you need to promise me one thing...." he said.

James takes the sword out and aims it at the heart. "Give the order sir"

"Oh, no, no, no. No. That would be terribly imprudent. Where is the profit in killing Jones when we can instead add another ship to your fleet? And I will marry Isabelle Evans if you want to be an Admiral." Beckett smirked. "Or it will cause your twin sister's happiness as she will marry me."

James froze at his words.

Ekaterina was frozen at Beckett's words.

"So what is your decision? Admiral?" Beckett asked James.

"I-I'm not sure......" James said studdering on his words. Maybe if he talked to his sister about it she'd know what to do.

"You will decide it now or you will go to the brig at once."

"May I talk to my sister. For a few moments?" James asked.

"You may..." he said.

Ekaterina is very angry at Beckett's words . She went back to her ship.

James went to his sister. "Jasmine?"

"James?" Jasmine asked and hugged him.

James hugged her "sis I don't know what to do. Beckett either wants to marry you or Isabelle. I want you to be happy but I also want Isabelle to marry me. Can you help? Please" James asked explaining everything to her.

"What do you want me to do...? I love Theo...."

"I know you love him...." James said he was on the edge of crying.

"James....don't cry...."

He hugged Jasmine. "What should I do?" James asked he was thinking about running away from his problems but he couldn't they'd find him.

"Fine...I will do it.....but don't bother to talk to me anymore...." Jasmine said and pushed James away from her. She walked away.

"Jasmine. No you shouldn't have to marry him......I'm sorry" James said he wanted her to be happy.

She left already.

James walked into Beckett's office again.

Beckett is looking at him, along with Mercer.

James sighed.

"So what is your decision?" Beckett asked.

"You may marry my sister" James said looking at the ground.

"So you will give away your sister's happiness instead of your own?"

James held himself together. "Actually no....marry Isabelle. Let my sister have her happiness. I'll give up my own." James said.

He raised an eyebrow. "If this is your final decision..." Beckett said.

"Yes it is" James said.

"So I am going to find Isabelle Evans. And told her this decision that is make by us." Beckett said.

Ekaterina is sacred. She don't know what to do. Her lieutenants said they can left Port Royal and go back to Russia.

James nods.

"Your new uniform will be sent to your old house later this evening." Beckett said.

"Thank you" James said.

He left with Mercer to find Isabelle.

James left the office and went to his old house. He opened the door.

Amethyst is in the house with Andrew.

James walked in and saw them. "Andrew?Amethyst?" James asked.

"James? Is that really you....?" Andrew asked.

"Yes its me" James said. His voice had a sad tone in it.

"What happened?" Amethyst asked.

"Beckett is marrying Isabelle. It was either her or Jasmine. And I gave up my happiness for her." James said as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What?! Why would Beckett do that?" Amethyst asked.

"He likes them both I'm guessing he couldn't decide so he had me pick for him." James said shuddering on every word.

"That's cruel and sick..." Andrew said.

James hugged Andrew.

"What are you going to do?" Andrew asked. "And where is Jasmine?"

"Jasmine ran off and I have no idea what I'm going to do" James said.

"Why she ran off through.....?" Amethyst asked.

"She thought that I was going to choose her. So she ran off"

"There is a chance that she goes to find Theo."

"Lets hope so"

"Should we try and find her?"

"Yeah"

"Let's go then." Amethyst said.

James nods then walks out the door looking for Jasmine.

Andrew and Amethyst followed.

James knocked on the door of Theo's house hoping she'd be there.

Theo opened the door.

"Is Jasmine here? If not where is she?" James said a little panicked.

"Yes. She is!" He slapped at him.

"I deserved that" James said.

"Definitely! You make her to marry Beckett! You know I love her! But you still do that!" Theo said.

"No I had Beckett marry.......Isabelle instead. I'm sorry"

Theo looks surprised. "Why Beckett make this deal actually...? And why will you do that?"

"I don't know. Because he liked both and couldn't decide. I guess. And I did it because I wanted my sister to be happy" James said sadly.

"Or maybe he wants you to suffer. But why?"

"I don't know I gave him the heart of Jones along with some of his letters that were stolen from him" James said to Theo.

"Hmm...I wonder what happened then...."

James was deep in thought "May I speak with Jasmine. I want to apologize to her" James said.

"Sure...she is in the guest room."

"Thank you Theo" James said walking in and going to the guest room. He knocked on the door. "Jasmine. May I come in?" James asked.

Jasmine knows it is James. She didn't respond to him.

James sighed "Jasmine I'm sorry" James said "I would never have you get married to that man. So I told him he couldn't marry you. I'm sorry" James said from behind the door.

"Wait....then what happened?" She asked.

"I told him to marry Isabelle. Not you" James said to her now sitting beside the door on the floor.

"But you loved her!" She said.

"And you love Theo. I can't take someone else's happiness away. Its not right. Besides he'd never find her. She's too busy with important things of her own" James said hoping Beckett didn't know about Isabelles brother being Isabelle and having a different name.

"Thank you....."She said, she can feel James is heartbroken currently.

"You're welcome sis" James said as he then stood up. "Jasmine can I tell you something? In private that no one else can know" James asked.

"Huh? Sure." She said. She is drawing in the room currently.

James opened the door then shut it behind him. "You remember Isabelle's brother right?" James asked.

"Yes. Lieutenant Perseus Evans. He disappeared soon after Jack's escape in Port Royal ."

"Well....Isabelle is Perceus and Isabelle isn't her name. Its Ekaterina. She lived in Russia and I've kept her secret for so long. I didn't want to tell anyone. Because I didn't want her to get caught" James told her.

"What?! She is a Russian? Wow! I am a bit speechless."

"Yes she is also a princess" James said.

"So James Norrington. You are telling me that you are in love with a Russian princess?"

"Yes. I am." James told her as he sat next to her.

She looks at him like he has grown two heads.

"Jasmine. Please don't give me that look. Its true I love her" James said.

"Alright...." she said. "What are you going to do now...?"

"I don't know. Maybe get to her first if she is still at the docks" James said.

"Then why don't you go now?" She asked.

The HMS Victory is already sailing away.

James hugged his twin "I hope I get there first." James said running out the door and out of the house. "I'll be back Theo" James yelled to Theo as he ran to the harbour.

"Alright." Theo said.

James got to the harbour looking around and not seeing Beckett. Which was good. He then looked around for Isabelle.

Ekaterina is in the captain's office. She was thinking about her days with James while they were in the navy.

James sighed not seeing her ship. "Damn it. I'm too late." James said while noticing a small boat in the harbor. He came up with a plan. He looked around seeing if there was an owner then hopped in and got the sails ready. It started sailing out to the ocean. He smiled.

Lieutenant Baker told her that they need to buy some food in the next Port, because of they are running out of food. Ekaterina agreed.

James took out his spy glass once he thought he saw something. He smiled when it was the HMS Victory. Far but he could get to it. He took out some paddles and used those to get to the ship faster. It took him about 20 minutes to get there. He climbed the ladder.

Ekaterina is bored. She starts to draw a picture of her and James.

James sneaks into the captain's cabin.

She is focused on her drawing that she don't know James is in the room with her.

James saw her drawing a picture and smiled.

She is drawing James currently.

James walks up and sits next to her.

She saw him. She jumped up slightly.

James smiled and then hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he hugged her.

"Here to tell you that you need to get back to Russia safely before Beckett gets to you and figures out that your the one I love" James says keeping his low voice.

"Okay. I love you. Will you stay with me?" She asked.

"It would seem suspicious but yes I will stay....by the way none of your men know that I'm here" James said.

"Okay" She said. Suddenly, the Flying Dutchman appeared near the HMS Victory.

James looked out the window and panicked.

She looks out the window and she is shocked.

"Shit" James huffed under his breath.

"What should we do now?" She asked.

But the Flying Dutchman is looking at Port Royal.

"Hurry up and get out of here now" James said panicked.

She went out of her cabin and ordered her men to sail out of the area quickly.

James kept an eye on the Dutchman.

The Dutchman is sailing towards Port Royal. Davy Jones is glaring at Beckett.

Ekaterina is looking at the Flying Dutchman as well.

Beckett was looking back at Jones.

James smiled "He has his focus on Cutler so we're safe" James said to himself.

Beckett smirked at Jones.

Ekaterina looks down at the map which is on her desk.

"So I can control the sea now." Beckett said to Ian Mercer.


	8. Escape the Flying Dutchman

James looked at Beckett in the eyes. Then he looked back at Ekaterina.

"Aren't you going back to Port Royal?" She asked.

"No forget Port Royal. For now anyway." James said.

"Beckett will find out that you are missing..." she said.

"But he won't find me. And if I'm already married to you. Then he can't do anything right?" James asked.

"But if he can't find you...there will be a chance that he will marry Jasmine instead."

"She and Theo are together."

"I know... just what if...."

"You're right I'll go back and then get them.....if you don't mind of course?"

She looks at him but didn't said anything.

James sighed and then kissed her cheek.

"Aren't you going back to Port Royal?" She asked.

"Yes but I want to let you know that I love you" James said then kissed her.

She slightly smiled. "I love you too."

James hugged her.

She hugged him back.

James smiled before he left. "I promise I will see you again" James told her before he shut the door and went back to Port Royal.

She stared at the place he only used to stand minutes ago.

James took his small boat back to Port Royal with him in it.

Beckett ordered his men to use guns and swords to point at the heart.

James arrived at the small harbour.

Theo, Jasmine, Andrew and Amethyst are sitting in the sitting room in Theo's house.

James ran in. "Sorry to bust in I forgot to knock" James said.

"It's fine." Theo said.

James was out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Amethyst asked.

"She told me to come back"

"Oh..." Theo said.

James sat down next to Theo.

"So Admiral?" Andrew asked.

"Huh oh um forgot to tell you that I'm sorry"

"It's fine. Beckett told us all." Theo said.

James sighed "where is he?" James asked.

"In his office." Andrew said.

James smiled in relief.

"He ordered Mercer to find his 'fiancée' through..."

James sighed "where is he at?"

"Not sure." Jasmine said.

"Shit" James said.

"He left already." Andrew said.

"What did he say?"

"He said he is going to find Isabelle Evans." Andrew said.

"Shit" James said but he calmed himself.

"I hope your lover is out of the country." Amethyst said.

"She will be" James said.

"I hope so." Jasmine said.

James nods.

They all looked down in silence.

A letter was delivered to the house. It seems that James need to go aboard the Flying Dutchman.

James looked at the letter "Damn it this is going to get me killed" James said to himself.

Theo received one as well. It seems he will aboard the Dutchman as well. And his letter also states that Jasmine will be with them.

"Shit" James said.

"I guess we need to go then. It's not like we can disobey him...." Theo said.

James wished he could.

Theo and Jasmine went to pack their things.

James packed his things and got his new uniform on.

They all need to go aboard the Endeavour first.

James followed Theo.

Jasmine soon followed.

James looked around the main deck.

Beckett, Mercer and Governor Swann are there already.

James glanced over at Beckett.

They are sailing towards the Flying Dutchman with the heart in the chest.

James is a little frightened.

It seems that the Dutchman had attacked some ships not long ago.

James looked at the wreckage.

"Bosun! Head to wind! Lift the sail! Bosun!  
Head to wind! Lift the sail!" a lieutenant said.

"Aye, aye, sir!" The bosun answered.

"Bloody hell, there's nothing left," Beckett said as he lowered the spyglass. Fire was burning away at the surface of the water, where there were once several pirate ships.

"Jones is a loose cannon, sir," Mercer said from beside him.

"Fetch the chest."

"And the Governor?" Mercer questioned, causing Beckett to pause. "He's been asking questions about the heart."

"Does he know?" Beckett asked and Mercer raised an eyebrow as Beckett turned to face him. "Hmm, then perhaps his usefulness has run its course."

Soldiers and the Governor in boats rowing over to the Flying Dutchman.

Davy mournfully playing his organ with only two of his tentacles. He picks up his locket which is playing the music and a single tear runs down his cheek. He picks it up with a tentacle, looks at it, and then becomes angry.

Soldiers rushing up onto the Flying Dutchman. Davy's crew comes out to meet them, then James emerges as well.

James said to Murtogg and Mullroy. "Steady, men."

"Go! All of you! And take that infernal thing with you! I will not have it on my ship!" Jones said after he walks in the front of his crew.

Beckett and Mercer emerge.

"I'm sorry to hear that, because I will. Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the company. We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive." Beckett said.

"The Dutchman sails as its captain commands." Jones said.

"And its captain is to sail it as commanded. I thought you would have learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet. This is no longer your world, Jones. The immaterial has become...immaterial." Beckett said.

James and the men with the chest walk off towards Davy's cabin. Five men pointing their guns at Davy's heart in the open chest.

"Charge bayonets!" James said.

**-time skip-**

  
**On the deck of the Pearl**

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng said.

"What be accepted, Captain?" Barbosa asked.

" The girl. " Sao Feng told him.

"What?" Elizabeth butted in questioningly.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" Will said.

"Out of the question." Barbosa said.

"It was not a question." Sao Feng said.

"Done." Elizabeth said.

"What? Not done!" Will said shocked.

"You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done!" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth they're pirates!" Will told her.

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Elizabeth said to Will.

"So we have an accord?" Barbossa asked.

~Time Skip~

Sao Feng in his cabin, talking to two ladies in Chinese and Elizabeth is standing over by a pole dressed up.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free. Calypso." Sao Feng said.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you." Sao Feng said.

"We being who?" Elizabeth asked.

"You confirm it." Sao Feng said.

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing." Elizabeth said.

"The Brethren Court, not I, the first Brethren Court, whose position I would have opposed, bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not..." Sao Feng said.

"...me." Elizabeth said.

"But one such as you should never be anything less that what you are." Sao Feng said.

"Pretty speech from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm." Elizabeth said.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be." Sao Feng said.

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes." Elizabeth said.

"I offer simply my desire." Sao Feng said.

"And in return?" Elizabeth asked .

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them." Sao Feng said.

"And if I should choose not?" Elizabeth asked.

"Then I will take your fury!" Sao Feng said.

Sao Feng grabs Elizabeth and kisses her, she shoves him away and a cannonball bursts through the side of the ship, sending splintered wood flying. A large piece of wood skewers Sao Feng.

"Sao Feng!" Elizabeth said.

"Here... please. With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it! You are captain now. Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove." Sao Feng said.

"Me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Captain the ship is taken we cannot..." Tai Huang said.

"Forgive me, Calypso." Sao Feng said and dies.

"What did he tell you?" Tai Huang asked Elizabeth.

"He made me captain." Elizabeth said holding the necklace Sao Feng gave her.

Tai Huang turns and runs out followed by Elizabeth. Outside they are grabbed by two guards.

"You are not my captain." Tai Huang said to Elizabeth.

James saw Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" James asked from below.

"James!" Elizabeth said and she shakes free of guard and goes down to James who hugs her.

"Thank God you're alive your father will be overjoyed to know you are safe" James said.

"My father's dead." Elizabeth said glaring at James.

"No that can't be true he returned to England" James said with slight confusion.

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" She asked angrily.

"Who among you do you call Captain?" Jones asked as every crew of the Empress pointed to Elizabeth.

Davy Jones gets a surprised look on his face. "Captain?" He asked.

James seemed a little shocked as well.

"Tow the ship! Put the prisoners in the brig." Said Rosalina Jones.

"And the captain shall have my quarters." Jasmine said.

James tries to lead Elizabeth to Jasmine's cabin.

"Thank you sir....but I prefer to stay with my crew!"

"Elizabeth. I swear I did not know" James said looking into her eyes with sadness.

"Know what? Which side you chose?" Elizabeth said and steps back to her men. "Well now you do."

James face saddens when she was lead to the brig by Jones's crew.

Rosalina is making a plan in her head to help the crew to escape.

James was doing the same.

"What should we do?" Jasmine asked. She and Theo are in James's quarters.

James walked in and looked at them.

"Maybe we stole the heart....and helped Miss Swann and her crew to escape?" Theo suggested.

"Sure." Theo said.

James smiled happily.

"But you got to be the one who steal the heart and the key." Theo said.

James nods "yes sir" he said with a smile.

"There is no need to call me sir." Theo said chuckling.

"But you're the one coming up with this plan" James said with a smile.

"Well....alright...." Theo said. Rosalina bumps into James.

James giggles a little.

"I am sorry Admiral." She said to him.

"It's alright" James said.

"I am Rosalina Jones." She said introducing herself.

"I'm James Norrington it is nice to meet you" James said with a smile.

"You are not afraid of me? I am the daughter of Davy Jones...sadly..." said Rosalina.

"Well you seem nice so I am not afraid" James said smiling.

"Oh...I...to be honest...I hate my father...he killed so many innocent people...." she said.

"I don't like him either" James said looking at her.

She gives him the heart and the key. "Good luck." She smiled at him.

"Thank you" James said while putting the items in the pocket of his uniform.

"You are welcome. Go and broke the prisoners away...the coast is clear...bring your friends with you..." she said.

"Thank you" James said and did as she told him to.

Elizabeth is in the brig with her crew.

James goes down to the brig and opens the cell door.

"Come with us." Jasmine said to Elizabeth. But when she noticed she is not moving she said again "Quickly!"

"What are you doing?" she asked James as she ordered her men to go.

"Choosing a side" James told her.

They are all walking at the side of the Flying Dutchman. James, Jasmine and Theo are waiting all the crew have escaped, Elizabeth is now next to them.

Rosalina walks to where they are. She hides in the shadows.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them." James said.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness." Elizabeth said.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death. That doesn't absolve me of my other sins." James said.

"Come with us. James, come with me... for your girl..." Elizabeth said.

"Who goes there?" Bootstrap said.

"Go. I will follow." James said to Elizabeth, Theo and Jasmine.

"You're lying." Elizabeth said.

"Our destiny has been entwined...Elizabeth...but never joined...help me to tell Ekaterina that I love her..." James said.

James hugs Elizabeth before she goes. He is holding a sword towards bootstrap who showed up a few minutes ago. "Part of the crew. Part of the ship." Bootstrap kept saying over and over again.

Theo and Jasmine goes after Elizabeth.

James was keeping Bootstrap back with the point of his sword.

"James!" Elizabeth yelled as he saw Bootstrap coming near to James with his sword.

"Stand down! That's an order " James said to bootstrap as he glanced back at Elizabeth. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Go...I will follow..." Rosalina comes out and she told James to go.

James listens to her and follows Elizabeth, Theo and Jasmine.

She shots the rope that is connecting the Flying Dutchman and the Empress.

James and the others fall into the ocean. James is near Elizabeth.

Bootstrap has stabbed Rosalina.

James watched in sadness.

Looking down, Rosalina winces when she sees the jagged wooden plank protruding from her chest, just below her ribs. With a grunt, she leans backwards heavily, her legs giving out beneath her as she collapses against the railing of the ship. A final effort to stand in the face of her death sends Rosalina overboard, falling, falling, seemingly through eternity.

The pain bludgeons her senses, pulsing with growing intensity against her brain, until she closes her eyes and welcomes the seawater rushing up to greet her as an old friend.

James had tears streaming down his face. He didn't like seeing people die. Even though he sees it everyday.

Jasmine saw and she cried as well. She swims to where Rosalina has fallen. She forced herself to open her eyes to find Rosalina's limp body sinking ever deeper into the cold embrace of the sea. Struggling now, as she grasps her hand and tries to wrap her arms around her shoulders without moving the thick wood embedded in her abdomen.

James tried to save her but was stopped by one of Elizabeth's crew members.

James saw Jasmine crying. "Jasmine come on we've gotta go before the rest of his crew tries to get us." James told her.

"James...help me to pull her up...she's too heavy for me..."

James nods then helped his sister.

Together, they swim to the Empress and pull Rosalina aboard.

James whipped the tears off his face as he carried Rosalina's limb body to the closest hammock.

Rosalina is unconscious, but still she has slow heartbeats.

James sighed. He didn't want to take the wood out cause he knew she'd bleed to death.

Elizabeth called the doctor to help Rosalina. And they are going to Shipwreck Cove.


	9. Shipwreck Cove and aboard the Endeavour

Elizabeth asked her crew to give James, Jasmine, Theo and Rosalina a change of clothes, which means they are now wearing clothes like pirates.

James felt different.

They have arrived Shipwreck Cove.

"Land ho!" came a call from the crow's nest.

Theodore couldn't help but gasp in awe at the spectacular sight of Shipwreck City, even if it had been built by no good scoundrels.

The city was well named, because the entire settlement was constructed from shattered ships that rose into an enormous, spiky wooden mountain. Bright orange eyes marked the torches that tried to banish the crepuscular gloom, and dozens of dark shadows of pirate ships docked in the cove left little space for them to anchor their own vessel.

"I hate to admit it, but this place is incredible" James breathed. Elizabeth smiled beside him, though there was an almost pained expression in her eyes. James wondered what it was.

James held her hand as if to comfort her "Are you alright?" He asked looking at her.

"I am fine...I am just worried about Will..." Elizabeth answered.

"He'll be alright" James said hoping he was right.

"I hope so..." Elizabeth said.

Jasmine walked next to James. "Are you worried about Katie?" She asked.

James nods "yes" he said.

"I hope Beckett and Mercer haven't found her..." Jasmine said.

"I hope not either" James said.

They walked into a room that is full of pirates. A familiar voice can be heard. "May I point out that we are still short of one of one Pirate Lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us" said Captain Jack Sparrow.

James giggled quietly.

Elizabeth strode forwards fearlessly, and made her entrance clear with her sharp, short tone.

"Sao Feng is dead!" she proclaimed, head high as people turned in surprise at her appearance. Outraged voices sprang up as the pirates looked on with confusion and fury. Sparrow's confident grin slipped from his features. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

She rammed her sword into the large globe beside the other Pirate Lord blades, the hollow thud loud in the noisy din.

"He made you Captain?!" Sparrow cried incredulously. The horror on his face was quite amusing to James. Buccaneers stood up and pointed accusingly in her direction, muttering in unfamiliar languages. James froze up a little.

"Listen to me!" she demanded, flames dancing in her eyes.

Everyone stared at her.

"Our location has been betrayed!" Elizabeth shouts.

Silence took hold whilst she explained the situation.

"Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" said a dark skinned, African man that rose to his feet.

A pirate at the head of the table waved away the demand. He wore a long, dark blue coat and an ostentatious feathered hat, and he seemed old and weather-beaten, his eyes dull and dead yet shining with something like mischief. He seemed to be the head of the Brethren Court, and he answered the African man. "Not likely anyone among us."

For the first time that day, worry and fear crept into Elizabeth's voice. "Where's Will?" she asked, searching the crowd anxiously.

"Not among us" replied Sparrow shortly.

The man with the big hat continued in his gruff voice. "It matters not how they found us, the question is what happens now that they have."

"We fight!" cried Elizabeth.

James stood behind listening to what was going on.

A chorus of laughter erupted from the filthy assembly. Jasmine and Theo frowned. They found her words anything but funny! Of course, the best course of action now was to fight whilst they still had the chance. James had been a leader in the navy for most of his life, and he knew a good decision when it was made. True, the odds were certainly against them, but with the right tactics and inspiration, who knows what you could achieve.

Sparrow looked around unsure, and then laughed along.

James rolled his eyes at all of them "Are you all idiots? What is funny about that?" James raised his voice over all the laughter.

A long second past. "You!" said Sparrow confused, pointing an unsure finger at him. Jack was shocked and alarmed. This was the last person he wanted to see. "What are you doing here?" Jack asked James.

"I'm with Elizabeth. "

"Who is he?" a French man asked.

"He's Commodore Norrington ... a man who on several occasions had messed up everybody's plans and betrayed us all in the first place by giving Jones' thump-thump to none other than that sinister midget Beckett. He stole the heart to give to Beckett so he could get back his precious ambitions, but now it seems he doesn't know whose side he's on. What are you doing here then, or are you just lost?" Jack asked.

James stayed quiet.

"We have chosen our side. Beckett has done some unforgivable things...." Theo said. James nodded in agreement.

"Oh...well lovely! So you two have get rid of that ridiculous wig?" Jack asked.

James already had his wig off but then looked at Theo who still had his on. "Theo I think he's talking about you" James said to Theo with a whisper.

Theo rolled his eyes. "I have taken off my wig ages ago."

"Oh...." James said silently.

"So I think you are dreaming. " Theo smirked and hit James on the head.

James rubbed his head "yeah maybe" James said quietly.

"Ye were a Commodore before?" said the man with the dead eyes. "Are you sure that your friend here can be trusted, Miss Swann?"

"James is an honourable man, Barbossa" replied Elizabeth in his defence. "He's made mistakes in the past, but his experience as an Admiral will help us."

"Beckett's plans aren't hard to decipher," he added, adding a smug tone to his words. "He won't be hard to defeat in battle."

"Ha! There is no need for battle!" An oriental woman with jet black hair pinned back and a powdered face so white she looked like a ghost stood up. "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well supplied fortress! There is no need to fight."

The pirates murmured in agreement. The man called Barbossa began speaking again though, his words low and persuasive. "There be a third course. In another age at this very spot, the Brethren court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones."

James got a little nervous.

"Sea goddess?" Jasmine asked James.

"Calypso" James whispered to her.

"That's real? I don't believe it? And what do they mean by bound in her bones?" She asked.

"Not sure. And yes it's real" James said.

"Alright...." Jasmine said.

"That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso." Barbossa continued.

James looks around as the pirates start a small argument.

Theo was surprised that he was struck by the zeal in Barbossa's voice. The man was a good leader. James was a little surprised as well.

Once again the air burst into a cacophony of arguments and cursing.

"Shoot him!" cried a voice.

"Cut out his tongue!" yelled another.

"Shoot him, then cut out his tongue, then shoot the tongue!" suggested Sparrow. "And trim that straggly beard!" Barbossa scowled. The arguments became fiercer, and within a few heartbeats, one pirate punched another, which ignited the powder keg of one massive brawl of punching, kicking, shooting, whacking, smashing and who knew what else. Even the table was taken over with men tearing at each other like rabid dogs.

Jack looked on surprised and puzzled, his dark-rimmed eyes wide and his moustache turned down at the sides.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth gasped.

"This is politics" replied Sparrow.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us." Elizabeth said.

"If they not be here already." Barbossa said.

Barbossa is standing on table and fires gun to silence the pirates.

James froze a bit when he heard the gunshot.

"It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons." Barbossa said.

James seemed to agree with Barbossa in a way.

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I." Jack said.

" If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa said.

"Cuttlefish. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?...or....or fish nature." Jack said as he put his hand on Mistress Cheng's shoulder. "So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio , we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth, Captain Swann. We must fight."

James was sitting now listening to them.

"You've only ever run from a fight." Barbossa said.

James nods in agreement.

"I have not!" Jack argued.

James laughed "but you really have ran away from every fight" he said with a bit of laughter.

"The commodore is right" Barbossa said .

James smiled a little.

"Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight... to run away." Jack said.

"And loose everything you've gained over the years?" James butted in.

Jack glared at him.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king." Barbossa said.

"You make that up." Jack said to Barbossa.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code. " Barbossa said.

Jack's expression became on of pure horror and shock, ebony eyes wide, his bronze skin paling significantly.

"SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares..." said SeSumbhajee's assistant.

SeSumbhajee's assistant was shot.

"Code is the law." Captain Teague said and he walks up behind Jack. "You're in my way, boy."

Jack shuffled to one side, eyes on the floor like an obedient dog.

Captain Teague beckoned at something in the corner, motioning it to come forwards. Theo craned his neck to see what was happening.

Suddenly the room was full of gasps of awe and admiration, deep respect carved into their weather-beaten features, gap-toothed mouths opened in amazement. Two ancient looking men with beards greyer than an old sheep's wool and skin like old parchment came shuffling in carrying a very heavy looking, leather bound book that guarded at least a thousand, crisp, yellowing pages full of pirate rules, regulations, secrets and the odd helpful note or random doodle. Even James was courteous enough to not make a sarcastic jibe about the tattered old book.

"The Code!" whispered a balding, stout pirate with yellow eyes and teeth to match.

"As set down by Morgan and Bartholomew" added a tall, lanky man beside him with a patch over his eye.

The book was set down on the table with tender care and turned so Captain Teague could read it. Theo shuffled closer and craned his neck to see the title carved into the thick binding: Pirata Codex.

James eyed the ancient book. He was amazed at how heavy and old it must've been.

Teague whistle softly and waved his arm, and to Theo's surprise a scruffy grey dog with a ring of keys in its jaws trotted in. Wagging its tail, it stepped up to the table beside the Code Keeper, who took the keys from its mouth. The two pirates talking before pointed at the dishevelled mongrel and stuttered baffled questions like "Is that- ?What? How'd he-?"

"Sea turtles, mate" replied Teague, as if that made all the sense in the world. The dog barked merrily, as if it was laughing, before bounding back to wherever it came from. Captain Teague took a key from the ring and unlocked the huge, iron padlocks that kept the book's seal firmly closed. The pirates looked on in anticipation whilst the pirate hefted the pages open, the weight of the book crashing against the table. Teague scanned down the crumpled page with a bejewelled hand, muttering to himself. Jack peered over his shoulder, his dark eyes reading between the lines for anything useful that could help with his bizarre schemes.

James watched in awe.

"Ah!" said Teague. "Barbossa is right." Barbossa smirked and Jack scowled.

James laughed a bit.

"Hang on a minute." Jack checks the code. "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries... fancy that." Jack says.

"Is there a pirate king?" James asked with curiosity in his voice.

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change." Said Chevalle.

James tilted his head.

"Not likely." Captain Teague said.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Pirate King is elected by popular vote..." began Gibbs.

"And each Pirate Lord only ever votes fer hiself" finished Barbossa.

"I call for a vote!" said Sparrow brightly. The pirates groaned in unison.

"I vote for Armand, the Corsair!" said a man with a red turban and dark moustache, who stood up with a raised hand.

"Capitaine Chevalle " said the Frenchman.

"Sri Sumbajee votes for Sri Sumbajee," said another man beside the Pirate Lord.

"Mistress Ching!" cried the oriental woman with burning eyes.

"Gentleman Jocard" the African pirate said firmly.

"Elizabeth Swann" said Elizabeth with a small shrug.

"Barbossa" said the old captain.

"Villanueva!" said a Spaniard passionately. Teague paused in his guitar playing.

"Elizabeth Swan" said Jack with a grin, his gold teeth glinting.

James was a little shocked at this.

"What?" said Elizabeth, stunned.

"Curious, isn't it?" said Jack.

The pirates began grumbling amongst themselves, disappointed and outraged that they were not voted for. Jack looked around puzzled, as if he wasn't sure what the fuss was about.

James seemed a bit confused with Jack's choice.

"Might I suggest that that would not be keeping to the Code?"

There was a soft twang as Teague's guitar string snapped. The pirates sat down without a word, ashamed.

"What say you Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?" said Mistress Ching.

Elizabeth looked at the pirates, and saw the new loyalty in their eyes. She smiled softly and declared her first order. "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war."

James looked around and smiled.

Jack smiled warmly at Elizabeth, and caught Theodore looking at him. Sparrow winked surreptitiously.

Sri Sumbanjee stood up and opened his mouth for the first time. "And so, we shall go to war!" he said, his voice as high as the clouds in the sky.

James looked at him and giggled as everyone cheered.

"You know you act like a girl." Theo said to James.

"Yes I know" James said.

Barbossa signals Ragetti and he makes off with the pieces of eight. Jack turns to Captain Teague.

"What? You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive." Jack said.

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself, forever." Teague said.

"How's mum?" Jack asked.

Teague holds up a shrunken head.

"She looks great." Jack said.

James watched them.

Captain Teague walks over to James , Theo and Jasmine.

James tenses up a little.

"Hello James " He said.

"Hi" James said back.

"Do you recognise me?"

James nods slightly.

"But I haven't meet you two before." Teague said to Theo and Jasmine.

James looked at Teague and smiled a bit.

"I am Jasmine and he is Theo." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine is my twin sister" James said to Teague.

"Well...you two look alike...so it's easy to know that you two are twins."

James looked at Jasmine.

Jasmine looked back at James.

James smiled slightly.

"I heard you was nearly killed James."

"Um yeah" James said.

"Life isn't fair for you...right...? I also heard that Cutler Beckett has found the girl he wanted...not sure who she is through...."

James looked down.

Jasmine looks at James.

James was mad. "I'm gonna be outside for a few minutes" James said.

"Okay...." Jasmine said, she looks worried.

James walked outside and sat down on the harbour. He looked down at the ocean.

Jasmine and Theo walked away from Teague. They followed James.

"James?" Theo said.

"What Theo?" James asked covering his face and crying.

"I know how that feels...we can fight Beckett and get her back!" Theo said.

James stared into the water.

Jasmine is a bit worried. "There will be a battle soon...."

James got up. And put his hands at his sides. Then he looked into to distance.

EITC ships are near island.

"Once I find her She's mine" James said to himself.

Jasmine smiled a little.

James smiled and looked at them.

"Well...I guess there will be a battle tomorrow."

"Yeah" James said.

"I guess I am going back to the Empress and take some rest"

James nods.

Theo followed.

James stayed.

**On the HMS Endeavour**

Ekaterina is in Beckett's cabin. She is being caught as she and her crews sailed back to Russia.

Beckett walked in.

She looks up at him with a glare.

Beckett smirked.

Her glare darkened.

He walked over to her and smiled. "I've heard a lot about you." Cutler said putting his hand up to her cheek.

She slapped his hand away.

He laughed a little. Then put his arms around her waist.

She glared at him and tried to get away from him.

He pulled her closer to him. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

She pushed him away in disgusted.

He was getting a bit irritated.

She looks away from him and wants to walk out of the cabin.

He kept his arms around her. "You look nice in uniform" he complimented.

She bits her lips. She try to get away from his gasps.

Beckett smiled at her evilly.

She has a scared look on her pretty face.

He kissed her on the lips.

She slapped him and feels that she has betrayed James.

Cutler laughed. "Your playing hard to get. Oh are you scared that you've betrayed James. Well I'm pretty sure he was the one who betrayed you when he gave you to me" Cutler said coldly. He had a grin on his face.

"What?" She asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Him and I made a deal" he explained.

Her face turned red because of anger.

"It was either you or his sister. He chose you, love" Cutler told her. His arms were still around her.

She pushed him away from her and kicked him where it hurts the most. She quickly runs out of his cabin after doing that.

Cutler held himself. Mercer was outside the door and caught her.

She was shocked after Mercer caught her.

Mercer put her back in the cabin with Beckett and left locking the door behind him.

She growls.

Cutler looks at her and grins. "Face it you can't get away from me. And I will marry you. You'll be mine" Cutler told her. He grinned at her as he stepped closer to her.

She backs away from him.

"No need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you get away from me" Cutler told her as he takes another step closer. His face inches away from hers.

She turned away.

Cutler frowned and put his hand on her cheek and his other hand around her waist.

She feels humiliated and betrayed. She should be the one with power not Beckett. She is not a lap dog that can be bet on easily.

Cutler smiled then kissed her cheek.

She kicked him again as he did that.

He dodged it this time and laughed. "I like it when you fight back" he said grinning.

"I hate you!"

"That's not very nice." Cutler said keeping his distance from her. He grinned at her.

She glared at him.

Cutler sighed. "Its a shame that tomorrow your little James will most likely be killed in battle. I mean he did betray me. And ran off with Elizabeth as if he loved her." Cutler told her as he moved closer to her.

"Don't talk about James like that!" She snapped at him.

"I'm only telling you the truth. I heard he even kissed her. How does that make you feel? Does the truth hurt?" He asked looking at her eyes.

She avoids looking at his eyes. Tears are flowing down from her eyes and her lips are trembling.

Cutler took a few steps closer and whipes the tears from her face kindly. He then pulled her into a hug.

She is shocked and pushed him away because she is scared of his sudden kindness.

Cutler just backed off. He didn't say anything else to hurt her he just went back to sitting at his desk and looking at papers.

She hugs her knees and starts to sob.

Cutler looked up from his desk. And looked down sadly. Then he got up and walked over to her. Be kneeled down next to where she was. He wanted her to trust him. He made her look up so he could whipe the tears away from her face.

She looks at Beckett when he whipped her tears. She still doesn't trust him. She hates him for kidnapping her from her own ship.

He sighs then sits next to her on the floor. He wraps his arm over her shoulders. He smiled "you may end up liking me." He said looking at her.

" I won't if I was forced to marry you." She said while still crying.

Cutler was getting irritated. He looked at her and then kissed her lips this time instead of her cheek.

She slapped his cheek again after pushed him away from her.

Cutler grapped her and pulled her towards him. He made sure he was gentle. So he wouldn't hurt her. He looked at her and smiled.

She has a little bit of pain in her face when he pulled her towards him. She don't want to be with him. She pushed him away and closed her eyes.

Cutler stood up then picked her up bridal style. He carried her to the bedroom and layed her on the bed then tucked her in. "Maybe if I die you'll see your sweet little James again" Cutler whispered then left the room

She has fallen asleep soon after she is being lay on the bed.

After Cutler read a few papers he got up and went to bed. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled up to her.

She is sleeping soundly.

Cutler soon falls asleep as well.

When she woke up, she screamed loudly as she saw Beckett is sleeping next to her.

Cutler woke up in full fear and nearly fell off the bed.

"What are you doing with me on the bed?!" She said loudly.

"I had no where else to sleep" Cutler said.

She looks at him with a glare that could kill. She looks down at herself. "Thank goddess that i am still dressed " she thought.

Cutler looked at her then turned around and layed back down trying to fall asleep again. "I'm sorry for scaring you" Cutler said quietly.

She starts to opened her mouth to say something when the door opened. "Lord Beckett! There is someone we rescued from the sea! He said he has something you want!" Gilette announced. He then saw Beckett with Ekaterina. He raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

Cutler got up. "Who is he exactly?" Cutler asked.

"Will Turner." He said.

Cutler nods. "What is it he has for me?" Cutler asked.

"He said he has the compass."

Cutler's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked looking at Andrew with shocked expression.

"Yes." Andrew nodded, he is wondering why Ekaterina is in Beckett's room.

Cutler looked at him and then glanced at Ekaterina.

She has a shocked look on her face .

Cutler walked out of the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He put the keys in his pocket.

Ekaterina tried to escape but failed.

Cutler made sure to lock all the windows as well. "Allow him to come in and get Jones as well" Cutler ordered.

"Yes sir" Andrew said.

Cutler wrote a small note and slipped it under the bedroom door quickly. It said 'stay quiet or else you'll never see James again'.

She swears quietly.

Gillette comes back with Will. And said that Davy Jones is in his way.

Cutler was now sitting at his desk. He looked over at Will full of curiosity.

Will shows him the compass.

Cutler grins. "Just how did you manage to get that?" He asked.

"I take it from him."

"Really? And he didn't notice?" Cutler said.

"No." He lied.

Cutler stood up and walked over to him. Cutler looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure he didn't just let you get away with it? It wouldn't matter if he allowed you....just that it's here...." Cutler said pouring himself some tea.

Will smirked and takes a cup of tea. Davy Jones comes in and said "I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup."

"Apparently you can.I believe you know each other." Cutler said quietly.

"Come to join my crew again, Master Turner?" Davy Jones asked laughing.

"Not yours, his. Jack Sparrow sends his regards." Will said.

"Sparrow?" Davy Jones asked.

"You've not told him? We rescued Jack from the locker along with the Black Pearl." Will said.

"What else have you not told me?!?" Davy Jones demanded Beckett.

Cutler sipped his tea. "There is an issue far more troublesome. I believe you are familiar with a person called Calypso." he said.

"Not a person. A heathen god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash. The world is well rid of her." Davy Jones said.

Beckett thought for a few seconds "Not quite so well actually" Will says " the brethren court intends to release her" Will adds. "No they cannot, the first court promised to imprison her forever" Jones said "that was our agreement" Jones added angrily "your agreement" Cutler interrupts him "I showed them how to bind her. She could not be trusted. She gave me no choice. We must act before they release her." Jones said as Will looked at him. "You loved her" Will said quietly as Jones turned around "she's the one" Will adds." And then you betrayed her."

"She pretended to love me! She betrayed me!" Jones said.

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder" Will said as he stood up. Jones knocked the tea cup out of his hands Cutler glanced down at it. "Do not test me" Jones said.

"I hadn't finished that. You will free my father." Will said and he said to Beckett. "And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety, along with my own."

"Your terms are steep Mr.Turner. we will expect fair value in return." Cutler told Will "there is only one price I will accept. Calypso murdered" Jones said.

"Calypso is aboard the Black Pearl. Jack has sailed the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove." Will said.

" And with you no longer aboard her, how do you propose to lead us there?" Beckett said.

Will holds up Jack's compass. "What is it you want most?"

Cutler smiles a little.


	10. Unfortunately raped and releasing Calypso

Jasmine and Theo are now aboard the Black Pearl with Rosalina and James.

James was sitting on a barrel.

Jasmine is trying to learn fencing from Theodore.

James is watching them.

She managed to hit Theo with the sword. It seems she has talent.

James looked surprised.

Theo's sword flies out from his hand.

James smiles.

"I did it!" Jasmine shouts jumping up and down.

" That was amazing!" James said.

"It is!" Theo agreed.

James got up. "Great job sis" James said.

" I will beat you all someday!" She said jokingly.

James laughed "I'm sure of that" he said.

Theo chuckled and said "We have a battle soon and we are joking around instead of preparing."

"Yeah Christina would be upset with you" James said laughing.

"Why suddenly talks about my twin? You love her?" Theo asked.

"No I'm in love with someone else. You should know this already" James said.

"I know I am just joking with you."

James sighed.

"I wondered what happened to her now...." Jasmine said.

**Back on the Endeavour**

Cutler walked over to the bedroom door and unlocked it. Now that it was only him in the office.

Ekaterina is sitting on the floor of the bedroom. Her eyes are red from crying.

Cutler walked up to her and kneeled next to her on the floor. He took his hand and placed it on her cheek. He smiled at her.

**_***Smut scene*** you can skip it if you don't want to read. Next bold means the end of the smut scene._ **   
  
  
  
  


Cutler pushed her to the ground, unzipped his trousers and descended on top of her. His wig fall to the floor and his hair was falling to the sides of his face where the only person who could see it was Ekaterina.

He pull off her breeches from her shaking and struggling body and positioned himself at her center. She gave him a glare full of hatred and he pushed into her, hard and fast. He instantly knew she was a virgin, he only smiled that he has taken her virginity.

She was crying from the pain. When he had entered her, she was dry and her body completely unprepared for the assault that was taking place. He did everything he could to make it end quickly for her sake and within minutes, he spilled into her.

He pulled out as quickly as he entered her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


***** Smut scene ended*****

He had raped her....

She wants someone to save her. She wants to escape this when he raped her....but nobody did.

Cutler got closer to her and then kissed her lips. He put his arms around her and pulled her up with him as he stood.

She was still crying when Cutler kiss her, so she said nothing. She just fixed back her uniform.

Cutler kept kissing her whipping the tears away as he did.

She kicks him where it hurts the most.

Cutler falls over in pain.

She smirked and try to ignore the pain and soreness between her legs.

Cutler looked up at her in anger then tried tripping her.

She walks away from his tripping area.

Cutler gets up......."Ignorant" Cutler mutters then turns around.

She is now standing near the door. She has taken the key when he didn't notice. She walks out and locked the bedroom with Beckett in it.

Cutler walks over to the door and tries to open it. He finds it's locked. He bangs on the door "I order you to let me out of here right now" Cutler said angrily.

She smirked and ignored him. She runs to the deck and jumps into the sea. She has the key with her.

Cutler is now panicking. He looks around for something to pick the lock with and finds nothing. He sighs and goes to the door again. He bangs on it a few more times hoping someone would hear him.

Unfortunately, no one heard him.

Cutler sighed then noticed the window....he thought of a plan. A really dumb plan. But it had to work. He picked up something heavy and then chucked it at the glass of the window making it break. He then climbed out and slipped and fell in the cold ocean water.

Ekaterina is swimming. She saw the Black Pearl.

Cutler swam up to the surface and tried catching his breath. He then swims to the side of the ship and climbs up to the main deck.

She is swimming towards the Black Pearl.

Cutler is angry.

She is wondering what happened to her crew and her ship.

Cutler walked up to Andrew. "I really hate to have to ask this. But do you have an extra key to my bedroom." Cutler asked looking up at Andrew.

"I don't have. Why?" Andrew asked.

Cutler sighed "I got locked in there and I had to break the window to get out." Cutler said.

"So that's why you are completely wet..."

Cutler nods. "Yeah....and I don't have any extra clothes in my office....." Cutler said to Andrew.

"Well...we only have one key...and it's in your procession...."

"Um well.....Isabelle took it and escaped" Cutler said now looking down.

"Well...so no....we don't have a key..."

Cutler sighed "do you have anything I could use to pick the lock?" Cutler asked.

"No...." Andrew said.

Cutler sighed "Damn" he cursed.

"Sorry about that..." he said and walked away.

**Back to the Black Pearl**

James was joining in the fencing.

"Isn't that Isabelle?" Elizabeth yelled.

James stopped fencing and ran over to where Elizabeth was and saw Ekaterina. "Yes that is her." James said seeing what Elizabeth saw.

"Men overboard!" Theo yelled.

Ropes were thrown down and minutes later Ekaterina was aboard the Black Pearl.

James hugged her.

She kicked him where it hurts the most because of anger.

James fell. "What was that for?" James asked while jumping up and down because of the pain.

"For making me to marry Beckett!" She shouts at him.

James looked up at her. "I didn't think he'd find you" James said.

"And betrayed my love? I don't think you will get me anymore! I don't want my heart broken because of you! I am going to marry the prince in Britain! Just because it will cause you heartbroken!" She shouts at him loudly.

"What do you mean betrayed?" James asked as he was on the verge of tears.

"For betraying me and use me as a deal!"

"He gave me no choice" James told her.

"Do you know what he did to me?" She asked him.

"No...." James said.

"He raped me!" She shouts at his face.

James looks up. His anger blasting through the air.

"What ? You care now? You don't seems to care just now!"

"I've always cared!" James said as he got up and went below deck.

Jasmine looks at the both of them feeling worried.

James sighed then sat next to Jack.

"I heard all...Sandie..." Jack said.

"What do I do?" James asked him.

"Hurt her maybe..." Jack said.

"No why would I do that?" James said.

"She is raped....she is hurt.....Sandie...." Jack said.

"But why would I hurt her more?" James asked confused.

"If you haven't give her up...she won't have raped...she might be pregnant with Beckett's baby...." Jack said.

James now panicked. "Yeah but what do I do about it?"

Jack sighed. "Just gives her time...."

James nods.

Ekaterina is crying uncontrollably. She has lost her virginity to the bastard Beckett !

James walks up to her and hugs her. "I'm sorry" James said.

She pushed him away.

James looked down.

She can only feel pain. Blood is flowing down from her body.

James panicked. "Jack um do you know someone who can help?" James asked running over to Jack.

"Umm...sorry no...." Jack said with a scared look on his face.

James cursed under his breath.

She is crying out in pain.

James holds her hand.

She shakes his hand away and walks into one of the cabin and locked herself inside.

James walks over to the door she walked in and tries to open it.

She is cleaning herself as she felt dirty. She is cleaning the blood and Beckett remains off her body.

"Ekaterina. Please let me in" James said.

"No!" She said.

"Please. Let me help you" James said as he stood at the door.

"I am unclothed! And you want to come in to help me? Are you mad?"

"I'm sorry" James said looking down.

She dressed into some fresh clothes that she found in the cabin . She opened the door.

James looked at her. "Ekaterina I'm sorry for everything" James said.

She just looked at him blankly.

James hugged her. "I promise I will kill that man if it's the last thing I do" James said as he hugged her.

"I am scared....I....am afraid that I am pregnant with his baby...."

"If you are then......." James didn't know what to tell her.

"Then what....? Talking about Beckett...I sort of kick him in the groin twice and locked him in the bedroom and thrown away the key before I escaped...." she said.

James laughed. "That is funny....he deserved it too." James said with a bit of laughter. "I bet his men have to deal with trying to figure out a way to get him out of there" James adds.

She looks at him with a blank face. "Andrew is on the Endeavour....and from what I heard....there is only one key to Beckett's room...and it's the one I thrown into the sea after I aboard this ship...." she said.

James giggled.... "Now that is funny." James said giving her a hug.

She is just cold to almost everything. She didn't smile.

James frowns. "I love you" he said.

She didn't react. She just stared at him blankly.

James looked at her then kissed her cheek.

She looks at him.

"Everything will be alright" James said trying to assure her.

She said nothing. She walked outside and saw the Endeavour with the other people who is aboard the Black Pearl .

"The enemy's here! Let's take her!" Marty said.

The rest of the armada emerges from the fog.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Cotten's parrot said.

"Parlay?" Jack asked.

James eyes widen.

Elizabeth, Barbossa and Sparrow have gone to meet Jones, Will and Beckett for the parley.

James stays with Ekaterina.

They have come back without Jack. Will was with them.

James looks at Elizabeth as if asking a question.

Elizabeth just nods her head towards the Endeavour.

James's eyes widen.

Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will are planning the attack. Ekaterina noticed a ship with Russia Flag somewhere near the Black Pearl. Her eyes widen.

James was holding Ekaterina's hand.

"It's....it's the Victory!" She said.

James looked over "yeah it is" he said with a smile.

"How can we aboard that ship...." she said while deep in thought.

"Not sure"

"I think we need to fight the Endeavour and Flying Dutchman first....but I think I can swim to the Victory and ordered to help and attack as well."

"That would be a good plan" James said.

She jumped into the sea and starts swimming to the HMS Victory.

James watches her.

Ropes were thrown to her and helped her aboard when she arrived her destination.

James smiled glad she was safe.

She quickly changed into her normal navy uniform. And ordered the navy to watch the Endeavour and will attack once the Black Pearl starts attacking.

James glared at the Endeavour.

"Steady with her now lads" said the old captain, arms folded and his face sombre.

They all turned to see Tia Dalma bound in a cage of thick ropes, slowly being led out from the hatch onto the deck by anxious pirates. Her face was grim, her dark eyes flashing dangerously. It was as if the voodoo woman was a feral creature, the pirates cautious hunters unsure what to do with their prey, suspicion, respect and terror etched on their faces as they gripped the ropes with white knuckles.

"Barbossa, you can't release her" argued Will.

Barbossa swiftly turned to look at the young man, and with a subtle nod, more crewmen appeared from behind, the click of their pistol's flintlocks final and harsh as the weapons were held against their heads.

James decided to watch from a distance.

They grabbed Will, Elizabeth and Theo to prevent them from intervening.

"Release her?" said Theo , but his quiet confusion went unnoticed.

"We need to give Jack a chance!" demanded Elizabeth.

Barbossa spun to face her with a sour expression, and Jasmine could see the anger in his dead eyes, but he was puzzled to find a hint of fear.

"Apologies, your Majesty," he answered bitterly. "Too long, me fate has not been in me own hands." He reached out and fiddled with the simple necklace around Elizabeth's neck, the last piece of eight. "No longer."

James was about to step in but decided it would be best to not do that.

And with that, Barbossa yanked it off, snapping the thread.

"You're their King, can't you stop this?" murmured Will to Elizabeth.

"They won't listen now" she replied, shaking her head.

"Could someone please explain what is going on?" said Theo, irritated that he was the only one that hadn't a clue what was about to take place. A ceremony of sorts by the looks of it.

"They're going to unleash Calypso, and then we'll feel her wrath," said Will softly, his eyes fixed on the bound woman.

James didn't interfere.

Tia Dalma was standing by the mast, defiant despite her bonds. A pirate held out a ceramic bowl filled with the assorted junk that made up the pieces of eight, the key to releasing the goddess. Barbossa dropped in Elizabeth's necklace, and then the medallion that usually rested upon Sparrow's bandana. They hit the pile with a dull rattle.  
"Be there some manner of rite, or incantation?" Gibbs asked.  
"Aye," replied Barbossa, and passing his grizzled hands over the bowl, he said. "The items brought together: done. Items to be burned-" here another pirate passed the captain a smoking torch- "And someone must speak the words 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds'". Gibbs poured some rum out of his trusty flask into the bowl.

James couldn't help but watch and do nothing.

"Is that it?" asked the squat, balding pirate Jasmine remembered from the Brethren Court in a doubtful tone.

"It's said it must be spoken as if to a lover" replied Barbossa softly with a roguish grin. The men sniggered at that, eyes lighting up with desire.

There was a moment of silence as Barbossa raised the torch, which was shattered instantly as he yelled at the top of his lungs in a very odd voice "Calypso! I release you from your human boo-oon-ndds!"

James watched as nothing happened. He sort of giggled.

Tia Dalma closed her eyes fervently as she waited to be set free, other pirates around her doing the same. The torch touched the rum-soaked pieces of eight...  
...Nothing. Not even a poof of smoke. Tia Dalma opened her eyes and looked in an annoyed fashion at Barbossa. Barbossa sniffed in surprise and hurt.

"Is that it?" repeated Pintel, even more cynical.

"No, you didn't say it right" answered his gangly, one-eyed companion. Barbossa turned to face him with expectancy. The younger pirate's lips quivered and he tentatively said to the old captain "You have to say it right."

James listened to them.

He turned to face the voodoo woman, and she met his gaze. James could definitely sense a spark between them in that single glance. It made his heart squirm and jealously flare. He could also feel a question struggling to break free, but he forced his lips sealed, not wanting to break this crucial moment or else feel Calypso's fury.

"Calypso?" Ragetti shuffled nearer to Tia Dalma, and affectionately and tenderly leaned beside to her ear, so close that his lips could have brushed her skin. Then he whispered the words so softly they could have been feathers on his tongue.

"I release you from your human bonds."

Tia Dalma moaned silently through her parted lips and threw her head forwards, the bowl bursting into orange flame that danced over the rum. The pirates jumped back in fear, but the bowl didn't clatter to the floor, and instead it hovered of its own accord under her face. They watched in silence as the pieces of eight melted and bubbled under the fierce heat, fusing together to form a smoking, hissing mixture. The pirates grabbed Tia Dalma and forced her trembling head closer to the bowl. Purple, wispy smoke rose from within, and she inhaled it through her nostrils.

James held on to the railing.

"Tia Dalma!" cried Will of a sudden, lurching out of his guards' grip whilst they were momentarily transfixed on the scene. James narrowed his eyes as he realised that Turner had beaten him to his chance to ask a question to the voodoo woman. The question that was burning him up inside.

"Calypso?" whispered Will. Tia Dalma flicked open her dark eyes and snapped her head to face Will in an instant, breaking away from the smoke with a gasp. The bowl fell and smashed onto the deck, spilling smouldering ash across the wood. Pirates all swarmed forwards and grabbed Calypso, restraining her.

"When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who told them how?" questioned Will, his voice low and a little threatening. "Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name 'im!" spat Calypso, growling like a leopard.

"Davy Jones" answered Will, each syllable heavy with the terrible, crushing truth.

James watched.

Calypso stood stunned for a moment, drinking in the heart-wrenching betrayal. Then she sobbed noiselessly and appeared to rise up. But then it came apparent that she was growing, growing like a fearsome wave as it became a tsunami. The pirates let go of her as if she was hot to the touch, stepping back from her in opened-mouthed terror.

"This is it!" cried Pintel as the ropes also grew in length and thickness to match the woman's rising form. "This is it!"

James got a little scared when she started growing.

Pirates were shouting and crying in awe-struck dread, clinging to the ropes with white knuckles as Calypso grew larger still, so tall that the crown of her head brushed the crow's nest and her feet splintered the deck. Several ropes snapped with the effort of constricting her giant body, and the pirates were pushed to the edges of the ship as they tried to put as much distance between them and the monstrous woman.

Slowly, she stopped growing, and stood still and slightly surprised and out of breath. Barbossa shoved away fellow crewmen till he was at the front of the group and cried "Calypso!" he knelt down on one knee, the others cautiously following his suit.

James did the same.

"I come before yer as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask a favour." Calypso looked down at him with her head held high, smiling sinisterly and looking like a child watching the ants scurrying at her feet before she squashed them. Barbossa looked up at her with shinning blue eyes and a confident yet unsure smile.

"Spare meself, me ship, me crew!" continued the pirate lord. "And unleash yer fury on those who dare pretend 'emselves yer masters, or mine."

Calypso just smirked, her eyes aflame. Barbossa stared back at her defiantly.  
Suddenly, Calypso screeched out in her native tongue, Kreyol (Haitian Creole), her voice like thunder-claps over a boiling sea: "Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crochir l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond d'l'eau!"

Unknown to the pirates that cowered in her presence, the words translated into: "Across all the waters, find the path to he who wrongfully entombed me." Calypso's burning vengeance was fixed on her lover Davy Jones, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't toy with the pirate's crew.

She shook her head wildly and suddenly dissolved into grey-green shapes that fell like hard rain, scattering over the crew and engulfing them in a sea of claws and shells.

The crabs cascaded down the edges of the lurching ship, returning to the sea where they belonged, hitting the water with a soft splosh and hiss of foam.

The crew groaned and sat up, picking away any remaining crustaceans that lingered on the ship. Theo stumbled to his feet and saw that Pintel had rather unfortunately had a crab hanging to his nose by a large, very painful claw, which he promptly flicked off. But even more unfortunately, Calypso's freer Ragetti received a very unwanted crustacean down his trousers, and with a yelp he threw it out, hopping around in pain. Not a very pleasing reward for his services to the sea goddess.

James held back his laughter.

Theo glared at him. Jasmine was even fall aboard because of the crabs.

James held her hand so she wouldn't fall.Jasmine looks at him. She has a scared look on her face.

"Jasmine its okay I won't let go of you" James said not letting go.

"Will you be quick?" She asked.

He nods then pulls her up.

She looks relieved after that.

James smiled and hugged her.

She hugged her back.

James smiled glad that his sister was safe.

There was a few crabs scuttling around at Theo's feet, and he watched as they desperately tried to crawl over the railing and into the sea with the rest of their kind. With a shrug, he scooped them up and dropped them into the sea, which now appeared more restless and darker in colour.

James was a little shocked at what had just happened.


	11. The Battle Starts

A chill wind rose like a vengeful ghost, scattering the pearly mist and rattling the rigging like a prisoner clutches his chains. The mighty ships groaned and heaved in the gathering swell as the sea rolled and buckled beneath their wooden ribs, the dark water slapping the sides with increasing force. The pirates on board were silent, tense, hollow. They knew with a sense of foreboding that their final shred of hope was now sinking into the depths below them, and that a ruthless armada lay before them, canons primed and anxious for action, straining on their leashes like feral hounds. They could feel Beckett's cold eyes surveying their band of ramshackle boats with a calm disdain and an icy smile on his lips. James knows that not far from them, the Russian Navy is helping them secretly.

James sighed and examined the situation. He felt angered. He needed to fight but he stood there silently looking down at the wooden planks of the pearl. He glance up at everyone around him.

"It's not over" Elizabeth declared softly, though her words were loud after the graveyard-like stillness.

"There's still a fight to be had" Will murmured.

"It's an armada, and with the Dutchman there's no chance!" said Gibbs, sorrowful frustration in his tone.

"Not to mention the Endeavour standing in our way if we miraculously take down the Dutchman" Theo sighed, turning his gaze to the contorting sea.

"There's only a fool's chance" said Elizabeth, a strange expression on her face.

"It's still a chance" James said looking at everyone.

Everyone look at James. There is silence for a moment until Barbossa decided to breaks it. "Revenge won't bring yer father back, Miss Swan, and it's not something I intend to die for" said he as he stepped closer to Elizabeth.

"True but if we beat him then we save a lot of people. Plus ourselves" James muttered not wanting to say it louder unless needed to.

Elizabeth's face was distant, set in deep thought, her lips slightly parted as she weighed things over in her mind. Barbossa tilted his head to one side.

"You're right," she said, turning to face the grim old captain. She walked away a few strides before facing him again and asking rhetorically "What shall we die for?"

James sighed.

Theo turned his attention to her, as did Barbossa, Will, Gibbs, Jasmine, James and several other pirates, hanging into her words, curious to see what she was trying to convey.

"You will listen to me," she said softly, stalking up towards the crew, a shadow of a grim snarl on her features. "LISTEN!" she suddenly cried, making James flinch slightly in surprise. Elizabeth marched up towards the rail and stood up on it, clutching a halyard with one hand and facing the sea of attentive, grimy faces as she stood above them.

"The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! No, they will see free men, and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our canons, and they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do!"

James listened to the words of Elizabeth. He smiled having hope.

Elizabeth resumed her speech, her soft words heavy with determination. "By the sweat of our brow, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts...gentlemen, hoist the colours."

Will nodded and murmured "Hoist the colours."

Then Ragetti, then Pintel rallied the same words "Hoist the colours!"

"Aye!" breathed Gibbs his eyes wide. "The wind's on out side, boys, that's all we need!"

And with an almighty roar, the crew punched their fists skywards, their sword blades glittering with misty dew and flashing in the dying rays of sunlight, their cry rocking the ships even more so.

"Hoist the colours!" screamed Elizabeth with flashing eyes.

James smiled.

Ekaterina heard but she didn't hoist the colours.

James glanced over at where Ekaterina was and smiled.

She didn't seen him. She just looked at the Endeavour and the Flying Dutchman.

James glanced at the armada.

The cry that had sprung from heart of the Pearl sent out long tongues of inspiration, and soon the fearsome exclamations rose to a roar to match that of the growling thunder from the thickening clouds swirling above. Flags of all colours and sizes and shapes and variations with a different insignia emblazoned across the material, but of the same purposeful message, ascended gracefully upwards, being batted by the wind and flapping so fast it was as if they were clapping their approval of the rallying pirates. As the banners were hauled towards the crow's nest and in sight of the bristling armada, Elizabeth the Pirate King watched on with a stern expression, Captain Barbossa and Will flanking her sides.

James stood behind them getting a good look at the view. He had his sword and his weapons ready. He eyed the Endeavour with a hateful look in his eyes.

They plunged forwards into the curdling abyss, the sea a frothing stew of salt and water, the sky trembling and as dark as night save for when fogs of blazing white lighting sliced down towards the gaping hole that had emerged from Calypso's wrath.

James jumped in a bit of fear.

The wind screamed and whipped up a frenzy as the mist was blasted away, the boiling waves shuddering and churning until they were as thick as magma, a great frothing mass of almost slate-black water threaded with veins of darkest blue and green and gargling grey foam. Overhead, the skies curdled and twisted as though they were the contents of some celestial cauldron being stirred into a crackling broth, flashes of white-hot lightning puncturing the murky clouds.

Then with a resounding boom of thunder from above, rain cascaded down in rippling, silvery sheets; a waterfall of moisture bombarding the ships below like an army slender needles.

The Dutchman plunged forward without fear or hesitation, riding the ruthless waves with such ease it appeared to glide ahead, a ghostly parody of a once proud vessel that melted out of the storm as if it were one with it. Its ragged sails were pulled taut as it was filled with wind and carried it towards its prey. The Black Pearl followed suit and ploughed through the heaving sea, the imposing ship distinguishable from the gloom only because it was a denser darkness that flew across the ocean. Its jet form was a stark contrast to the flashes of crackling lightning that sought to lick the ocean. It evaded the worst of the heavy, rolling waves just like its wily captain that was locked in the Dutchman's brig, separate from the action.

James was trembling when he saw the Flying Dutchman.

"Scared?" Barbossa asked.

"To be honest yes very scared" James said as his voice shook a little.

It suddenly started to rain. "Man that capstan!" Gibbs said as he walked amongst the crew. "Keep that powder dry!" Cannons were primed, balls shoved through their hollow, round maws. Ropes slippery with water were being heaved and tied down, their touch rough and blistering.

And then the ocean spat out fury like hell hath no.

The water was yanked ruthlessly downwards as it span and heaved, a mighty funnel forming and dragging the ships towards it's enormous mouth that was darker than the Pearl's shadow, the crushing oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker sucking at their souls and luring them forwards like a magnetic force. Forks of flickering lightning illuminated the behemoth's massive body as it vomited out spray and misty vapours.

Gibb's face became ashen as he leant against the railings and stared open mouthed at the monster of nature, his jowls quivering as he turned to face the quaterdeck and yelled "Maelstrom!"

James shook in fear a little.

Will and Elizabeth look at each other. Jasmine and Theo are doing the same.

James looked at where Ekaterina was.

She is looking at the maelstrom with wide eyes.

James smiled.

Elizabeth rushed to Barbossa's side, her damp hair plastered to her cheeks that were pallid and taut. "Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm!"

There was a moment of silence, as the old captain stared at his curling fingers as if he expected them to turn to dust. Cold curiosity filled his gaze as they trembled slightly.  
  
Then he spun around to face Elizabeth and the doubt had disappeared to be replaced with joyful, smug determination. "Aye, that be true!"

James looked a bit confused.

Elizabeth grinned widely with renewed vigour.

There was something about that Barbossa, perhaps his rough, experienced lunacy, which made him trust the captain a lot more than Sparrow. Barbossa shoved the other pirate from the wheel and grabbed the wooden pegs fiercely, his feet planted firmly on the deck, looking more than comfortable there than anywhere else. He twirled it in his gnarled hands and bellowed at the top of his lungs "Brace up the yards, yer cockeyed deck apes! Dyin' is a day worth livin' for!"

They entered the edge of twirling abyss and were quickly caught in its relentless grip. James had to admire Barbossa's skill at keeping the vessel steady. He gripped the railings and narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the Flying Dutchman hot on their heels. He resisted the strange urge to shake a fist at the ghostly ship. Will stood nearby and the young man followed his gaze.

"On our stern and gaining!" Will yelled.

"More speed!" replied Barbossa, more to the sails than the others. "Haul your wind and hold your water!"

James helped them.

"Take her out or she'll overbear us" said Will, striding closer to Barbossa.

Barbossa's head turned sharply and he gruffly replied "Nay, further in! We'll cut across to faster waters!"

"Prepare to broadside!" said Elizabeth, appearing at his other side.

"Captain the guns!" ordered Gibbs.  
"At the ready!" added Will.

The pace of things was increasing rapidly. Soon they'd be ready for impact.

James ran around helping them.

"She's almost upon us!" Theo cried, turning back to face Jones' ship as it glided closer. "Get ready to fire as soon as we're more to port!"

"Aye, the Lieutenant be right," said Barbossa, tilting the ship slightly so it leaned almost precariously towards the yawning spiral below. "Prepare them cannons, gents!"

The vessels inched closer together, and Theo could see tiny, deformed figures aboard the enemy ship crouched at their own cannons. His heart pounded against his ribs till they ached, and he gripped the hilt of his sword tighter.

Then there came a chorus of yells and coarse voices united as one. "FIRE!"

James took cover behind some barrels.

"You look like a coward you know...." Theo said.

"Well.....at the moment I am" James said.

There was a deafening crash and plumes of white smoke and tiny sparks painted the darkness as the cannon balls were blasted across the abyss, and the thunder roared with it and the air was ripped with screams of pain and rage. Splinters of wood were tossed about as the ammunition tore them from the planks, men shoved aside and screaming and choking through bloody spittle. Rosalina ducked as a shred of the Pearl's railing was shattered and a smoking fragment as thick as her arm came flying at him. It shot past in a blur of brown past the edge of her eyesight, and she he felt a burst of burning pain as she scraped her shoulder blade, the very same that Bootstrap had opened with a bullet. Warm blood seeped through her clothes as the scab reopened, but she gritted her teeth and ignored the sting.

Barbossa spun the wheel and shouted with a crazy glint in his dead eyes "It be too late to alter course now, mateys!" And with that, he tossed back his head and cackled with glee.

James felt the urge to hop off the ship. But he stayed.

Through the almighty booms of cannon fire that shook the deck, and the slap of frothy waves against the hulls, the ships twirled in the maelstrom's grasp, edging closer and closer, the faces of their foes now visible through the wet mirror of water that cascaded relentlessly down, rain lashing their faces and blinding their squinted eyes. Soon the ships were so near each other that their masts almost connect with each other as they leant over the watery chasm. Pirates and EITC soldiers and cursed sailors swung across the yawning mouth as the lightning flashed in time with the crack of their guns, those who collided mid-way smashing into each other and falling into the maelstrom below. Those who managed to get across where instantly assailed by their enemy.

James now stood by Theo.

Theo is shooting down some EITC soldiers and starts to fight them with Jasmine after a while. In the corner of his eyes, he saw his old friend Perseus comes aboard the Black Pearl with her army. She starts to fight with them.

James is now helping Theo.

Ekaterina is fighting next to James.

James stayed close and dodged every attack from the enemy.

She looks at Elizabeth as she heard Will propose to her.

James turned around knocking a man to the ground as he pulled Ekaterina out of the way and kissed her lovingly.

She looks at him shocked but she kissed him back. She heard Elizabeth shouts at Barbossa to marry her and Will.

James smiled "I want to marry you" he said as he stuck his sword in one of the enemies gut.

"What? I don't think it's the best time James!" Ekaterina shouts. Barbossa heard what James said. He thought Ekaterina is a male so he shouts at James. "Norrington! Never knew that you are into boys!"

James rolled his eyes.

Theo and Jasmine laugh a little.

James rolled his eyes more.

Barbossa starts to marry Will and Elizabeth. They are shouting their vows loudly.

James held Ekaterina's hand while sword fighting another soldier.

"I love you....and I have make my choice." Ekaterina shouts.

"And what would that be?" James asked pulling her close to him so she wouldn't get stabbed.

"I do!" She shouts as she stabs one of the crewmen of Davy Jones.

James smiled "I've made mine as well......I do" he said with a smile.

She smiled.She looks over his shoulder and saw Elizabeth and Will are kissing like there is no tomorrow.

She kissed him back. Not far away from them, Jasmine and Theo are joining Jack to steal Davy Jones's heart and key and nearly got themselves stabbed.

James glanced at them.

Jasmine was nearly killed by Maccus.

James gave Maccus an evil glare.

Ekaterina slash Maccus into half.

James looked back at Ekaterina.

She smiled a little. She looks up at Jack and saw that he has taken the heart when Davy Jones was stabbed by Will.


	12. The Battle Ended

Jasmine and Theo have gone back to the Pearl.

"Mister, did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch." And with his large mutilated, claw-like hand, he bent the metal upwards so that Will, no matter how hard, couldn't yank the blade free. Jones slashed out at Will, who evaded the attack, but then the captain span around and kicked the young pirate in the head with his crab's leg, and the boy was sent flying across the deck to slam against the sludgy wood.

James watched in horror.

Jones glanced from Elizabeth to Will, and cruel comprehension dawned upon his viscous face. "Ah, love. A terrible bond so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do ye fear death?"

"Do you?"

Everyone's gaze snapped to the familiar voice. Jack Sparrow was clutching the still beating heart of Jones in his bronzed hand, blood trickling down from the valves of the shrivelled thing and being instantly washed away by the rain. In Sparrow's other hand was the severed shaft of his sword, the point cut clean and sharp by Jones' claw.

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in one's palms" he said gesturing to the heart, eyes dark and shrewd.

"You're a cruel man, Sparrah" spat Jones.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it now?" Jones smirked, eyes as predatory as a shark's and as dead as tarnished obsidian. His hand tightened around his sword, the sword once wielded by the admiral.

James stood there frozen not knowing what to do at the moment.

Jones spins around and stabs Will in the chest with his sword, then laughs.

James saw Jack behind Jones with the heart. He was about to stab the heart. But he hesitated.

Elizabeth runs over to Will. "Will! Will! Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right!" She yelled.Jack looks at Davy's heart and hesitates.

"William! My son!" Bootstrap said and fights with Davy Jones.

"Will! Will! Look at me! Look at me!" Elizabeth said while crying.

Jack quickly gave Will the heart and the broken sword while Bootstrap was now distracting Jones. James watched.

Jones's heart was stabbed through with Jack's broken sword. Davy's tentacles twitch, he looks around to see Will holding Jack's broken sword with Jack's help. "Calypso!" Davy said and he falls overboard into maelstrom.

James was shocked and happy.

Elizabeth shouts as Will dies. "No! no! no! no!"

"Part of the crew, part of the ship..."

"Don't leave me! I won't leave you!" Elizabeth said as Jack grabbed her.

James watched as Jack backed away.

"Norrington! Are you going to drown yourself? Come with us! We need to go back to the Pearl!" Jack shouts.

Ekaterina has already back to the HMS Victory.

Jack, Elizabeth, James and Jack the monkey parachute over to near the Pearl. The Dutchman is swallowed up by the maelstrom. Jack , Elizabeth and James climb aboard the Pearl.

James sighed in relief.

"Jack, the armada's still out there, the Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions..." Gibbs said.

James was eyeing the ship coming near. He wanted revenge.

"Never actually been one for tradition... Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay on iron!" Jack said.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck." Barbossa said.

"Belay that 'belay that.' " Jack said.

Gibbs tries to interrupt. "But captain..."

"Belay!" Jack said again.

"The armada..." Gibbs start and was interrupted again.

"Belay!" Jack said again.

"The Endeavour..." Gibbs said.

"Belay!" Jack said.

"But we..." Gibbs said.

"Stow. Shut it!" Jack said and Gibbs shuts up.

James was so confused.

Jasmine and Theo looked at each other with a confused look on their face .

James was still confused.

**The Deck of Endeavour**

" What is he waiting for?" Andrew asked.

"He actually expects us to honor our agreement. Nothing personal, Jack... it's just good business." Beckett said.

The Dutchman surfaces.

"Ahh, she survived." Beckett said.

James smiled at what was about to happen. He knew what was about to go down.

On deck of Dutchman, where sea creatures are dropping off crewmen and they are turning back into humans.

"Ready on the guns!" Will shouts.

James smiled.

On the Black Pearl, "Full canvas!" Jack said.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa agreed.

Ekaterina ordered the HMS Victory to attack the Endeavour along with the Dutchman and the Black Pearl.

James saw Beckett and glared at him.

Beckett smirked at James and sent a wink to Ekaterina.

James kept his glare. He loaded his pistol and aimed it at Cutler.

Gillette is standing beside Beckett. "Orders ,sir? Sir?" He asked.

Cutler said nothing as James kept his aim on Becketts head.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Fire!" Jack answered.

"Fire!" Gibbs shouts.

"Fire!" Will ordered.

"Fire all!" Elizabeth and Ekaterina shouts.

Dutchman , Pearl and Victory begin to blast Endeavour to smithereens.

James fired his gun. Shooting Cutler in the arm.

Beckett screams in pain and fall off the main deck.

James laughed.

"Orders?! Orders, sir?! Sir, what do you want command?" Gillette asked Beckett.

Cutler said nothing as he held his arm in pain.

"Abandon ship!" Gillette ordered.

James watched as everyone did as Gillette said.

Beckett descends stairs slowly because of the pain , Endeavour explodes as powder magazine ignites, Beckett's body falls into water on top of East India Co. flag.

James cheered.

Ekaterina smiled slightly.

James hugged Theo and Theo hugged him back. Jasmine hugged the two of them.

James cried tears of joy.

Ekaterina smiled slightly in her ship. She nodded at James and sail away.

James blew her a kiss.

She smiled softly and begin to sail back to Russia.

James frowned wanting to follow.

"James? Why don't you do a dramatic thing and follow her?" Jasmine asked.

James nodded and hugged his sister then ran for a rope and swung himself to Ekaterina. He landed on his feet.

Ekaterina is at the helm.

She looks shocked but she hugged him back.

"I love you" he whispered silently.

She frowns a little but said "I love you too..."


	13. To Russia

"Is everything alright?" He asked softly.

"Yes I am fine....I am just surprised that you are on my ship when you are on the Pearl not long ago...." she replied.

"I took my sisters advice and did something dramatic like Jack would do. And I somehow ended up here" James said with a smile.

"Oh....Alright. I guess you know the way?" She asked smiling.

She chuckled. "I mean the way to Russia not the way to my cabin!"

"Oh um" he blushed bright red.

"Is Jamie boy thinking something dirty just now?" She said teasingly.

His cheeks heated up "well yes definitely " James said quietly.

She chuckled and walked to the main deck.

James followed.

She ordered her lieutenant to go and control the helm and sail to Russia.

James stayed close to her.

She is looking at the sea, enjoying the wind blowing at her face.

James held her hand.

She is wondering why he did that.

James smiled at her.

She slightly raised an eyebrow at him.

James looked at her.

She walks to the kitchen of the ship and get something to eat.

James followed her not knowing what else to do.

She is eating an apple.

James walks up to her and smiled. She smiled back at him.

James watched her.

She continues to eat her apple as she walks into her cabin to read some books. James followed her.

She takes a book and starts to read it on her bed.

James sits next to her.

"I thought you said you want to help? When you are at the helm." She said.

"Oh um yeah but I want to spend time with you too"

"Hmmm ok. So want to read with me?"

She sits near him and put half the books on his lap and her body near him.

James looked through the books and found one he liked.

She put the other books back to the shelf.

James snuggled up to her and started reading the book.

She is reading her favourite book "Pride and Prejudice".

James was reading a love story.

"Which book you are reading?" Ekaterina asked.

"Aladdin"

"I like that book. Is your sister Jasmine named after princess Jasmine from this book actually?" She asked jokingly.

"Most likely" James said with a smile.

"Then you are named after who I wonder?" She asked.

"I think a prince named James" he answered.

"Which prince?" She asked chuckling.

"A prince from an old story book who was forced into a marriage" James said.

"I have never read that book..." she said.

"It's a story my mother made up when I was younger. She published it but it didn't get as famous as the rest of the fantasy stories." James explained.

"Oh okay." She said.

James smiled and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and continue to read her book until she's hungry.

James stayed close to her.

Ekaterina is a little hungry. She put down the book and walked to the dining room in the ship.

James followed her.

She starts to eat some Russian dishes.

James bit into a biscuit and stayed close to her.

"You don't want to try some?" She asked.

"Sure I'll try some" James said with a smile.

She gives him a bit of her food.

James took a bite and smiled.

"How is it?" She asked.

"Its good I love it" James said as he got himself a plate.

She smiled and continue to eat her plate of food.

James sat next to her and ate his food.

She finished eating. She gives her plate to the cook and she goes to washed the main deck with her crew mates.

James finished eating as well and followed her.

Ekaterina looks at the sea. She noticed they are nearly arrived to their destination.

James was looking at Ekaterina with a smile.

"We will arrived at Russia in eight hours I think." She said.

"Nice to know" James said looking at her.

"I can't wait to lie down on my comfortable bed." She said.

"I can't wait to just relax" James said.

"What do you want to work as in Russia?" She asked him curiously.

"Not sure yet" James said.

"Navy or....?" She asked.

"Yeah navy I guess" James said.

"And about your proposal earlier....." she began.

James looked at her and listened.

"I accepted but you need to ask my father for permission." She said smirking.

James nods.

She goes to the main deck and scrubbed the deck with the others.

James helped.

"What do you think about the others?" She asked.

"Haven't had a conversation with them yet" James pointed out.

"I hope Theo,Andrew and their girlfriends are alright..."

"Yeah me too"

She continues to scrub the deck.

James helped her.

~Time Skip~

They finally arrived their destination.

James was nervous about meeting her father.

"You're nervous?" She asked.

James nods.

"Don't be nervous. He don't bite." She said trying to calm him a bit.

James calmed down a little.

She got off the ship while the sailors starts to take the barrels to the dock.

James followed her.

She got on the carriage with James and it starts to go to the palace.

James stayed with her.

They arrived the palace. The got off the carriage and walked in.

James stayed close to her as he looked at the palace.

She walks into a guest room. "James. This is your room when you stayed here." She said. "My room is in the end of the corridor upstairs."

James nods "thank you" he said.

"You are welcome." She said with a smile. Suddenly, footsteps can be heard outside.

James felt nervous again.

The door opened and a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes walked in. She hugged Ekaterina. "Katie! You are back! I miss you so much." She said.

James nervousness calmed.

The girl looks up and saw James.

James smiled "hello" he said.

"Hello..." the girl said. "Who are you?" She asked James .

"I'm James Norrington. Whats your name?" James asked.

"Anna Romanov." She said with a small smile similar to her older sister Ekaterina.

James smiled back "its nice to meet you" James said.

"Nice to meet you too." Anna said to James. "Father wants to meet you Katie...in the meeting room." She said to Ekaterina.

James tilted his head and then looked around the room.

Ekaterina left the room with her sister. She comes back to James's room half an hour later with a shock look on her face.

"Everything alright?" James asked.

"I....I am going to be the queen....my father said that to me just now...." she said.

"Would this mean I would rule along side you as king, or are you marrying someone else?" James asked looking at her.

"Ummm...you guess." She said with a smirk.

"I'm marrying you?" James asked.

"You asked my father. He's in the meeting room downstairs." She said with a small smile.

James nodded feeling his anxiety sky rocketing.

"Good luck Jamie." She said with a chuckle.

James gave her a nervous smile as he then walked down to the meeting room downstairs.

Peter Romanov, Ekaterina's father is sitting on one of the sofas, drinking tea.

James walked in quietly.

Peter looked up and saw James walking in.

"Hello" James said nervously.

"Hello good to see you Mr. Norrington." Peter said in a thick Russian accent .

James smiled a little while looking at him "good to see you as well." James said.

"My daughter Ekaterina has talked highly of you." He said.

"Really?" James asked as he felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

"Yes." He said.

"could marry Ekaterina perhaps? I want to get your permission" James asked nervously.

"Of course you have my permission. Promise me to take care of my little princess." He said.

James nodded and smiled "I promise to take good care of her." James said softly.

Peter smiled softly.

"Thank you" James said with a smile.

"You are welcome." Peter said.

James smiled and walked back to Ekaterina.

Ekaterina is in her bedroom. She is changing into a nightdress as she wants to lie on the bed.

James walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in." She said as she finished dressing in her white silk nightdress.

James walked in and blushed when he saw her. He smiled.

"So how's the meeting with my father?" She asked.

"He said yes I can marry you as long as I take care of you. Which I will of course" James said.

She smiled.

James smiled back.

"I am going to lie down for a while...." she said as she walks to her bed and lie down on it.

James sat next to her and then kissed her cheek. "Love you" James said.

"Loves you too." She said and falls asleep.

James smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

She is sleeping soundly.

James goes back to his room. He sits on the bed.

The room is decorated nicely. It is almost like a replica of Ekaterina's.

James walked over to the book case and picked out a book. He started to read it.

A small cat is lying on the ground near the door.

James sat down on the bed then noticed the cat. He smiled.

The cat is sleeping near the door. The little cat has a collar at her neck.

James sees the cats and smiles.

The cat jumped onto his lap.

James snuggled up with the cat.

Ekaterina wakes up and try to find her cat Navy.

James cuddles with the cat.

She goes to James's room and she knocked.

James got up and opened the door. He smiled.

"Have you seen Navy?"

"The cat?"

"Yes"

"There's 2 cats in here."

"What?" She asked and looked in the room. "Oh Elsa is here as well." She said smiling.

James smiled a little.

She picked up both Navy and Elsa.

"They're cute" James said.

She smiled. "There are many cats and dogs here. As well as horses."

"Interesting" James said with a smile.

"I often hurt myself whenever ride a horse....when I was a child..."

"Oh...." James said.

"Not sure if I am like that now through...."

"Maybe we could go together"

"Sure...but I need to change into my casual outfits."

James nods.

She walks back to her room with the cats.

James stayed in his room.

She comes back with blue trousers and white shirt.

James was wearing the clothes he was given to by Elizabeth.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

James nods.

She walks out with him.

James smiles and holds her hand.

They walks to the shed and she gets her horses Vanity and Vanilla to ride.

James followed her.

"You can ride Vanilla." She said to James.

James nods.

She rides Vanity and wait for James to ride Vanilla.

James hopped on Vanilla.

She is riding Vanity and use her to ride around the city.

James followed.


	14. Epilogue

Ekaterina and James married three months later in the Palace. It was an extravagant wedding. Their friends , family and people in many countries attended.

James was happy. After the wedding, he hugged Ekaterina and kissed her.

She kissed him back.

James smiled at her "I love you" he said to her softly.

"I love you too." She said smiling.

Three months later, she found out that she was pregnant.

James was snuggling with her.

"James?" She asked.

James looked at her. "Yes, love?" He asked.

"I am pregnant." She said, she is a bit scared of his reaction.

He smiled and kissed her lips.

"So...how do you feel?" She asked after the kiss.

"I'm happy about it." James said.

She smiled.

James kissed her cheek.

**-Time skip-**

Six and a half months later, Ekaterina's water broke.

James had called in a maid to help.

Kate is screaming in pain.

James held onto her hand as the maid came in to help.

Ten minutes later, a baby girl is born.

James smiled full of joy.

But Kate has a pained expression on her face.

James looks at Kate and notices her expression. "Kate what's wrong?" James asked.

She doesn't reply. The maid checked on her and noticed what's wrong immediately. "Well...it seems she is having twins." the maid said.

"Oh" James said looking a little shocked.

She gives birth to a baby boy five minutes later.

James smiled happily.

She smiled softly when she saw the babies.

James held one of them.

"What should we named them?" Kate asked. She is holding the baby girl.

"Elexa and Tom?" James asked.

"It's too common...I want something special..."

"How about Sara and Stephen?"

"I am thinking the baby boy named after you actually."

James nodded.

"So James Lawrence Norrington II ?"

James smiled and agreed with her choice.

"And the girl...how about Vitalia? Vitalia Callista Norrington."

"I love that name" James said as he smiled then kissed her.

Three months later, Jasmine Norrington and Theodore Groves get married, they have their first child one year later. They named the baby boy Stephan James Groves.

And one month after the Groves married, Andrew Gillette married James's younger sister Amethyst. They have a baby girl two years later, little Liliana Janice Gillette.

The Norringtons welcomed their third child Streila Willow Norrington when the twins was five. And the family lived happy ever after.

A/N : I know this is short....but never mind.


End file.
